Highschool never ends
by XspriteyX
Summary: Gaara's life is tough living with an abusive father, but can he find friendship and family at last? NON YAOI
1. It begins

My name is Sabaku no Gaara, I'm fifteen years old, and guess what? My life's a living hell. My mother died giving birth to me, my mothers brother pretended to love me until I was six then he tried to kill me as well as pushing my dwindling sanity saying my mother hated me also, my siblings are more or less afraid of me and live away from home, and as my father... he beats me. With his favourite tradition of trying to kill me on my birthday as he's always blamed me for my mothers death. As I said, my life sucks.

We're moving to a new town today, I got kicked out of last school being a 'troubled' child, it wasn't my fault, a gang of guys looked to start fight and I finished it. I think I put the three of them in hospital or something like that, like I care. I know no-one will ever understand me, that's why I got the kanji word for 'love' on the left side of my forehead. I've always stood out for having red hair and black rings around my eyes, no I don't wear eye liner I'm an insomniac OK, it gives low life's the opportunity to get at me, I suppose my dark clothing doesn't help me. My father gave me a particularly nasty beating for getting kicked out yet another school, he broke my arm, it has since set right.

We're approaching the new town in the car, Konoha, just another crummy town, with more crummy people who won't except me and ridicule me as I try to hide my bruises from my father's beatings day in, day out. I'm listening to Slipknot trying to drown out the sounds of my pathetic life, I have considered suicide more times than I care to count, but then I think about the pain of it, and whether it's even worth it. Especially if it failed, man that would suck.

We're driving though the town right now, I think the time's six am, my father's glaring in my direction whilst driving. "You're going to school today." Great, not even five minutes in this hell hole and already I have to make enemies. I just nod and that seems to appease him. I glance out the window thinking about I can't wait to save up some cash, leave my fathers clutches and start a decent life for myself, yeah that would be so good. The cars stopped, "This is where we're gonna be living, memorise the route to school from here, because I am NOT picking you up. Got it?" I just nod again and start taking in the route, and how to find my way back home. Lucky me, I live ten blocks from school, joy. It's about half six in the morning and my fathers dropped me at school two hours early, "You are home tonight by nine o'clock latest or else, and you have chores to do." I nod automatically, see the thing about my deranged father is he lets me have free time, only because he can't stand the sight of me so he lets me have five hours freedom after school to do whatever I want, but if I'm not back on time there's hell to pay. Of course with no friends there isn't exactly anywhere to go, and I'm pretty used to being by myself so personally I think the sick sadistic basted says that to remind me what a crap existence I have. Ass-hole.

I grab my back pack sling it over my shoulder and slam the car door as I exit, I hear him grunt in aggravation before the car speeds away. So now I have two hours before school even opens to sit and freeze, I sigh and slump on a bench outside school. I cross my legs and get out my sketchbook, still listening to my music, I'm currently sketching a chibi raccoon personally I can relate to the little creatures. The night time activity, scraping an existence to get by, and plus the masks on their faces also what amuse me considering I have rings around my eyes as well. Usually I sketch raccoons, fading flowers, the starry skies, basically stuff reflecting on my life. That and I write poetry, stories anything to pass the time at night during my sleepless hours. I have a very good reason why I don't sleep much, to stay alive, the last thing I want is my father assassinating me in my sleep. Speaking of which I'm gonna need a hell of a good coffee at lunch, I will physically scream this lunch time if this school doesn't have coffee.

Glancing at my watch it's roughly twenty past eight, wow, time flies when your lost in your thoughts. Looking around me, I can now see loads of people looking at me and whispering to their friends, fantastic I'm already an outcast. Sighing I turn my attention back to my sketching when a flash of blonde pops up in front of me. Looking up I see it's a goofy looking kid with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, sort of whisker marks on his cheeks, and wearing a bright orange hood y and blue jeans. Very noticeable compared to my dark blood red jacket and black jeans. He's grinning at me, annoyed I growl, "Let me guess I'm sitting in your spot right?" This guys grin never falters, "Nah, close to it though." He sits by me without invitation, "I've never seen you before, what's your name?" I blink, that's a weird way to begin to insult me, I guess it's coming along later In some clever form, I narrow my eyes at him "Sabaku no Gaara."


	2. Life is strange

The blonde kid looks excited, "Well hi! My name's Naruto Uzumaki." he holds out his hand for me to shake, "Nice to meet you Gaara." OK I am officially confused, I still think it's a trick but slowly I raise my hand up to meet his, he grasps it in a handshake then slaps it left, right then balls his hand into a fist shape, I tense up, I knew this was coming the guys gonna hit me. Instead he says, "Gaara make your fist the same shape." I do so, only to defend my self in case he tries anything, his knuckles gently collide with mine, "There we go, we're officially friends now!" I blink in surprise, he's _not _going to hit me? Is this guy freaken nuts? Did he say friends? I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE DUDE! Still he stays put babbling about how his favourite food is ramen, then starts bugging me trying to look through my sketchbook, I growl in annoyance and lean away from him, he puts on a puppy face "Please can I look?"

In my experience if people look, they either laugh, tear my drawings to shreds, or back away slowly looking at me weirdly. A pink haired girl walks by with a blonde one at her side, this Naruto guy grins at me, "Wait here dude, I just need to chat to my girl." He springs up and starts talking to the pink haired one, I clearly hear her say, "NARUTO YOU'RE SO ANNOYING, I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! DON'T MAKE ME LOOK BAD IN FRONT OF SASUKE!" She then punches him, resulting in him skidding on his butt back to where I'm sitting he rubs his cheek with a dopey smile on his face. "Ah she totally likes me."

I raise an eyebrow at this and can't help saying "Really? Because it looks like you just got rejected, and by the sounds of it... again." Naruto glares at me, oh well it was interesting while this so called 'friendship' lasted, he clenches his fist on reflex I cover my face with my arms. No-contact, instead, "Uh Gaara what are you doing?" I lower my arms, he still looks annoyed, but is glaring at another guy... I am so confused. "You're right Gaara I did get rejected again, but you see that guy." I look at a raven haired kid being swarmed by girls, like the pink haired one, and the blonde one, "That guy is Sasuke, all the girls have the hots for him, he thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Just you wait! I will be better than him!"

It takes a while to sink in, but I realise that Naruto's not peeved at me, but instead has full on hatred at this Sasuke guy. Naruto looks at me with interest, "Hey you wear eye-liner, and is that a tattoo?" In my monotone voice I reply, "It's not eye-liner, and yes o annoying one it is a tattoo." Naruto mocked shock, "You speak! Wow you're voice is deep, when did it break? I want a better voice soon or Kiba will never stop giving me a hard time." The boundless blonde energy was exhausting, thankfully for my dwindling sanity the bell rang. Naruto looks sad, then perks up, "Hey Gaara hopefully we'll have the same classes together." I stand up and take a sharp intake of breathe, oh the joys of having bruised ribs, he looks concerned "You OK?" I shrug and walk away, he walks with me to the school office before waving and yelling something about lunch. I rub my temples tiredly sometimes I think the gods truly hate me, even as nice as the blonde kid is, I know sooner or later he'll leave me to be the 'outcast' that I'm said to be.

The receptionist is a young black haired women, she smiles at me, "Hello there you must be Gaara, name is Shizune. Here's your school planner, a timetable of your subjects, and your home room is with Kakashi Hatake." I nod and set off, when I get to home room, I notice that my teacher Kakashi Hatake wears a mask, very peculiar, as well as keeping his left eye covered, again very strange. He somehow does a lazy eye-smile at me, "Hello, you must be Sabaku no Gaara. Welcome, my name is Kakashi Hatake why don't you take a seat next to Naruto -indicates Naruto- after you tell us a little bit about yourself." Dear gods the man is reading a porn book, did he just say Naruto? Does the world despise me that much? "Um I like reading and listening to music..." He nods then shoos me off to my seat, Naruto grins then whispers "That's great buddy! You're in the same home room as I am, you were perfect timing as well, 'cause Kakashi there is always half an hour late. You arrived just after he did, can I take a look at your schedule?"

Just to keep the peace he glances it over then grins again, "Awesome we have the same schedule!" I seriously felt like smacking my head really hard, repeatedly on the desk in front of me but managed to restrain myself. My morning wasn't to bad, Art with Deidara was OK, but why the dude wears his hair in a pony tail like a girl escapes me completely, then after that I had D.T with Sasori was pretty cool we had to make mini manic-ans. Hah, Kankuro would be so jealous, why my brother loves puppets so much is a complete mystery to me, same with my sister Temari, really she has a thing for fans. Then just before lunch we had English with Kurenai, that women is pretty strict when she wants to be.


	3. Sadness

As I say though, the morning was more or less OK, my ribs haven't really bothered me, so hopefully that means that the bruises are healing. At lunch Naruto dragged me to a table occupied by seven other guys, one of them being the one Naruto called 'Sasuke', Naruto called out to them "Hey guys!" They all lazily lifted a hand in acknowledgement, Naruto continued "This is Gaara." I really didn't need anyone else shunning me right now but against every fibre in my body I stood there looking past them, a guy with red tattoos on his cheeks spoke cockily "Ah this is the newbie huh? Has he the initiative flushing yet?" Naruto rolled his eyes "No Kiba, and you aren't going to either." I actually looked at them as Naruto introduced them, "This is Kiba, Shino, Neji, Rock lee, Sasuke, Chouji and Shikamaru." Wait Shikamaru? I know that guy he's dating my sister, he looks at me, "Hey Gaara how have you been?"

I glare at him hatefully, if he wasn't going out with her I think Temari would still live at home, she fears what father would do if he found out, and I haven't the heart to betray my sister like that, and as for Kankuro he moved out with her into her two bedroom apartment. Leaving me with father, I will never call that man 'dad', hell it's hard for me to even call him 'father', sometimes I wish I could just be spontaneously adopted, at least I wouldn't be beaten all the time, but whatever.

I cross my arms just waiting for the insults to come my way, but instead Sasuke says to Naruto "Hey loser I feel sorry for Gaara exposed to your stupidity all day long." Naruto yells back, "Well at least he won't be near you all the time emo wrist cutting wannabe!" Sasuke glared "I did that **one **time and you use it against me! God that is so unfreaken believable!" Neji sensing my confusion says to me in a low voice, "This is normal for them, and Sasuke's family was murdered in front of him when he was six, everyone but his older brother Itachi who he lives with. He got really down and when he was ten he finally snapped and cut his wrist sending him to the hospital then the school therapist for a while, he's been OK ever since but intends to avenge his family." I paused in confusion as Naruto fought with Sasuke, Kiba was snickering at the fight, Shino was observing the situation, Neji was half listening to that extremely energetic guy Rock lee, Chouji was eating, Shikamaru was asleep.. speaking of which I really needed a coffee right now.

I looked around for a vendor or anything, I sighed when I couldn't see one. Naruto was in my face in an instant "Hey Gaara what's up." I really didn't feel comfortable with this, no-one ever accepted me, hell no-one has ever really talked to me. Yet these guys just acted as if was completely normal for me to be with them, "Nothing." I replied. Kiba whistled "Wow dude your voice is impressive, Naruto you'll never get one as half as good." Naruto yelled at Kiba, "We'll see, just you wait Believe it!" Shino said to me, "There's a coffee vendor down the hall." he looks kinda weird too with a high collared coat, and dark sunglasses. I silently thank him and set off in search of the coffee.

When I do, I get myself a espresso, I let a sigh of relief when I start drinking the beverage thankful at least the school has coffee. It's certainly a school with strange people that's for sure. I didn't notice as a pale skinned man with long hair, and yellow snake eyes approached me, he tapped my shoulder "Excuse me young man could you move, I would like to get a drink." I turned around, the guy sent a shiver down my spine, he got a coffee then licked his lips in a creepy manner, "I take your new to the school? I've never met you before, and I know _all _the young boys in this school." I swallowed unsure what to say, Naruto appeared at my side snapping me out of my trance "There you are Gaara come on bro, the guys and I wanted to know if you agreed to the plans this weekend?" I didn't know what to say, so I nodded. Naruto grinned and spun me around walking away from the creepy guy with his arm slung around shoulder, for some reason I sensed that I shouldn't shrug it off just yet. Naruto whispered in a low voice _"Whatever you do just keep playing along." _

When we were out of sight Naruto glanced discreetly over where that snake eyed freak had been and removed his arm from me, "That was a close one, whatever you do Gaara stay away from Orochimaru, the guys a pedo on _boys. _He's also the school therapist, and yes, the one Sasuke went to, thankfully for Sasuke's sake he realised he was a child molester er and recovered amazingly fast just to stop going to that guys sessions. We've tried telling the teachers, they all believe us, but Tsunade the headmistress claims we're all being mellow dramatic since she used to be his classmate when she was in school. Kabuto, he's a guy with grey hair, and big round glasses, sees him everyday the whole school knows that he's Orochimaru's bitch, but he denies it to Tsunade every time. Still, as I was saying, stay away and you'll be OK." I just nob absorbing the information, the last thing I wanted right now was getting raped by a Michael Jackson wannabe, OK perhaps referring to him as Michael Jackson was harsh, but damn his actual name was hard to remember.


	4. Alone

The bell rang for the afternoon subjects, which consisted of Science with Asuma, and History with Anko, apparently when she was a student she used attend therapy just to see that Orochimaru guy, as she was dating him, but then he dumped her finding males more interesting and she's hated him ever since.

She even got a three comm-ad tattoo on her neck as a sign of devoting to him. Still back to present moments all the guys I met today seem to think she's hot, which earns them a fond 'bitch slap' all they can say after is 'damn she is so hot'. I can see why they find her attractive, but I refrain from joining in 'trying to get a piece of the action' as she is way to bossy for my tastes.

The end of the day was welcoming as well as depressing, the fact of getting back to an agitated father did not seem fun. As I'm new in town where the hell can I go? To make matters worse I'm not even too sure where I live, maybe father's hoping I'll get lost and murdered, nah he wants me alive to unpack the house after that he couldn't care less. I start walking in the direction I remember when a hyper nuisance is walking at my side. "Hey Gaara you live in this direction that's so cool we can walk back together. Awesome! None of the other guys live this way so it won't be so lonely now! Yay!"

I had planned on not talking to him and hoping he would get the hint, instead I couldn't help but say, "Did you just say yay?" Naruto didn't appear phased "I did indeedy." I raised an eyebrow at him, "What the hell are you smoking and where can I get some?" He laughed "Dude your so serious, you really need to lighten up. So who do you live with?" I don't want to answer that question but do anyway "My father."

Naruto looked sad, "Hey cheer up, my father died in a car accident when I was a baby, I live with grandfather Jiraiya, you know those books Kakashi sensei reads? Yeah. Well my grandpa writes them the perv, though he calls it 'researching', also did you know he went to school with Orochimaru and granny Tsunade? Oh yeah! Tsunade's my grandmother but her and grandfather split up again at the moment he's trying to win her back, it's kinda funny because he's not allowed TV privileges or bathroom privileges in our house this time which makes it hilarious!

I think she's going to forgive him this weekend, also my foster brother Iruka lives with us as well as my foster sister Shizune, yup the school receptionist, Iruka's parents died of a terrible disease when he was twelve, I was only a baby at the time so I don't know the details, but he and I are really close as for Shizune she lived with her older brother Dan who was grandmothers previous boyfriend, he worked on the police force and was killed in a riot, Shizune was just a baby and granny didn't hesitate to adopt her, the two of us are close as well. As for my mother she sadly died giving birth to me, she knew you know. She knew if she progressed with having me that it would kill her, the doctors told her to try again in later life but she refused, my grandmother told me that she said that I was the most important thing, even if she was going to die, she didn't want me to disappear because she loved me." Naruto had a sad smile on her face, I felt a lump in my throat,

"How... do you know she felt that way?" Naruto smiled at me, "I just know! Mizuki, the jerk was a close friend of my family, and he always blamed me for my mother's death, he told me that at the end she regretted saving me. Iruka was furious he yelled at him saying how she never hated me, he told me it didn't matter what other people told you every mother in the world knows whether or not they'll survive their pregnancy's, mothers maternal instincts or something, and my mother chose to have me anyway. Every mother knows, so every mother that has their child always does it out of love."

I was at a loss, after all, my uncle Yashumaru that had tried to kill me, before he died, he told me that my mother said that I was the silliest mistake she had ever made and always hated me, but what if... What if she had loved me until her end just like Naruto's mother had, what if she knew? Maybe she knew she could live if she had aborted me, but chose to keep me alive... I said in my monotone, "My mother died giving birth to me as well."

I flinched as Naruto's hand was on my shoulder, he smiled "Then I guess that means were brothers." I swat the hand off and stare ahead, "I have two siblings already." Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, "Yeah I know, Shikamaru told me his girlfriend is your older sister right? Also, you have an elder brother too correct?" I glare slightly out of the corner of my eye interfering little busy body. We're approaching my house sadly, yet Naruto is still walking at my side, I was just about to go into my house when he stopped. "Hey Gaara I'm not sure where you live exactly but my house is just down the road a little bit, you wanna come over and have some tea?" I hesitated, I was still sure that Naruto was working on betraying my trust somehow, but I really didn't feel like getting beat up just now with my tender ribs, and hell if Naruto tried anything I could take him on.


	5. Belonging

Preparing myself mentally I said quietly "Sure." he grinned widely "Cool! Wait until you meet my family!" I was practically dragged to his house which was just seven doors down from mine it's a double story building with a front yard I was very cautious as I entered.

He let us in and yelled out "I'M HOME!" Two voices called out, "Welcome back." A twenty year old looking man with a scar across his nose and a pony tail in his hair appeared from a doorway, "Naruto who's that with you?" I restrained the urge to run, "Well bro this my new friend Gaara. Gaara this is my big bro Iruka" Iruka smiled and waved at me, then disappeared into the room again, Naruto walked to the kitchen, to be polite I followed "Hey Naruto I'm just cooking supper right now, we're having ramen tonight if Gaara wants he can stay to eat." Naruto grinned "Alright ramen! Gaara your going to love it!"

I was still getting used to the whole niceness thing, "Thank you but I'm not hungry." a prodding to my side made me jump away squeaking from the tenderness of my bruises protesting in pain, an old guy with white hair with a long ponytail and large frame was the culprit, he sighed "I thought you'd brought home a girl Naruto, such a disappointment. By the way son you are eating your way to skinny for your own good." I was about to protest when two more female voices called out, one I recognised as Shizune the other must be Tsunade, she entered the room looking furious "JIRAIYA WHERE IS TON-TON!"

Naruto whispered to me, "I forgot dude we have a pet pig called Ton Ton." I noticed that Tsunade was very busty with two blonde pigtails, and like totally unwrinkled, Naruto whispered again "By the way don't let her appearance fool you she's in her fifties, she uses cream and bot-ox injections to look young." Jiraiya held up his hands in defence "Tsunade darling she's in the living room." The scary headmistress calmed down and smiled slightly, "Oh that's OK then." Then left to the living room I guessed, Iruka called out "OK guys foods ready."

I was seriously going to silently escape when Iruka said "Gaara aren't you going to eat?" Tsunade re-entered the room with a pig in her arms, "Gaara? As in the new student? Well, nice to meet you I'm Tsunade the headmistress, by whilst you're here just call me.." Naruto interrupted "Granny Tsunade!" Tsunade smacked him, "You know I hate that! Anyway you should eat Gaara you look way to thin." No surprise there, since I only eat what I cook at home which is usually soup...soup....soup....and if I'm lucky pasta.

Shizune placed a bowl in my hands before I could say anything else, Naruto tugged on my arm "Lets go eat in my room." I followed obediently upstairs slightly afraid of his grandmother's temper, he opened a door to a small room with a single bed, a TV, a PS3 plugged into the TV a few games scattered on the floor, a few photos on a bedside table, a closet, and another door leading to an on-suite bathroom, with a desk with a laptop on it positioned under a skylight room. All in all the room was really welcoming, Naruto sat on the swivel chair at the desk an motioned for me to make myself comfortable.

Very carefully I sat on his bed noticing a puppy sleeping cap and a nine tailed fox cuddly, Naruto answered my question "My mother and father made it for me together." I looked at the photos there was a group shot from what I was guessing was a thirteen year old Naruto with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka and Ton Ton, the next photo must be Naruto's parents a blonde haired man, and a red haired woman, the last photo was a picture of Naruto, Sasuke and the pink haired girl he called Sakura with Kakashi sensei leaning in the back round. I guessed that Naruto respected the teacher to have him in a photo with his friends.

Naruto chuckled "You afraid that the ramen is poisoned of something?" I looked at the food in my hands and experimentally poked it, then hunger got the best of me and I sampled some, it tastes good, REALLY good in seconds I had devoured the whole bowl. Naruto grinned, "Told ya it was good! How about a game of Ultimate Ninja Storm on the PS3?" I blinked, "I don't know how to play." Naruto wasn't bothered "I'll teach ya!" Sure enough I was playing against Naruto and we were both pretty even eventually I beat him with a move called 'Sand coffin' I really like that move."

Naruto glanced at the time and sighed, "Hey Gaara buddy it's seven thirty come on we gotta go downstairs." I couldn't stop myself from asking "Why?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well. It's kinda a thing my grandmother likes to every Monday, you'll see." I was beginning to trust Naruto, still though Yashumaru's betrayal hit me hard until Naruto's voice snapped me to attention "Come one bud, unless you want my grandmother to chew you out." I involuntary shuddered and followed him back downstairs.


	6. Another day

Sitting on the sofa was Shizune and Iruka, Jiraiya was in one chair and Tsunade in the other with Ton Ton on her lap, Naruto and I sat on a bean bag each. I was suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Tsunade smiled at me "Ah Gaara I just remembered your here, this will make family night that much more fun."

Family night? OK I'm scared. Tsunade started at Jiraiya shooting him a glare, "Did anything interesting happen this week _honey?_" Jiraiya smiled mischievously back "Well _sweetheart _I dunno did anything _interesting _happen?"

The tension was building up until Iruka coughed, "Well seeing as we haven't done anything unusual this week, Gaara can you tell us anything about yourself?" Oh crap. "Uh I just moved here from Suna..." Tsunade smiled again, "Well no news means we can skip onto the next thing, who's up for a game of monopoly?" Naruto groaned "Granny Tsunade can we go? Gaara and I don't wanna play board games." Tsunade glared in his direction "What was that Naruto?" her voice scared me a little, Naruto replied "N-nothing." Tsunade smiled again, "OK how about instead we have a game gin rummy."

The game was pretty easy to get you just had to get three of one thing, or a run, or a pair and a run. Something like that, either way I managed to win most hands, it felt nice to be included in a simple game of cards. At Tsunade's request we played a gambling game of 21 we were using chess pieces as cash, Naruto and I were great at it, it was a good thing his grandmother wasn't actually gambling cash otherwise she would be broke. After an hour or so Tsunade got fed up with the game, muttering 'family times over'.

Naruto whined "But we haven't had the ice cream and watched a movie yet!" Tsunade perked up "You're right! Shizune get the ice cream, who's choice in film is it tonight?" Iruka scratched his chin thoughtfully "Um me... and I pick... 10 things I hate about you." Naruto groaned "Bro that's a chick flick!" Iruka smiled at him, "Yeah but Shizune promised me her desert tomorrow night if I picked the movie she wanted to watch." I watched in amusement as Naruto clicked his fingers and cursed "Damn. I should have thought of that." Shizune came back juggling six bowls of cookie dough ice cream, I though she had grabbed one for the pig, but it turns out the sixth bowl was for me. I looked in surprise, "For me?" I asked and Shizune smiled "Of course."

Naruto tapped my arm "Hey Gaara ever had an ice cream soda?" I watched as took a scoop of his ice cream and put it in two glasses then fetched to cans of coke from the kitchen and topped the glasses off with coke, he handed me one. He took a big gulp, "Ah that hits the spot, try it." Cautiously I drank some of it, and found it was delectable to the taste buds better than most things I have ever drank.

The movie started and I sat there with Naruto's family in absolute comfort, and felt secure and safe for once, wondering what it would be like to do this with my brother and sister. When the film ended I checked the time it was ten minutes until nine. I jumped up, "Thank you for everything, but I really have to go." Jiraiya looked at me, "Well you can stay here for the night if you like son."

Son.. I wish that my dad spoke to me like that, but he doesn't and if I didn't hurry I would get beaten up pretty bad. "I'll pay you back, but I really have to go." I did a slight bow and went to put my shoes on, Tsunade gave me a smile "It was a pleasure to have you over Gaara, stop by any time you like, and don't worry about paying us back, it was no big deal." She shocked me by giving me a hug, "Come by any time." I was slightly paralysed at the hug, no-one had ever hugged me before, but yet it felt nice. I rushed to get my shoes on, Naruto was with me in the hallway also "I'll walk with you to school tomorrow Gaara."

I think he waved as I sprinted towards home, I rushed through the door way of my new house and breathed in relief, I had made it. My father was in the kitchen glaring at me, "Where have you been?" he asked in a cold annoyed tone, "Out." I replied. He stared at me hard, "You know what time you have to be home." I was still, I had made it hadn't I? He punched me in the jaw, "I told you, you have to back at nine! Guess what? IT'S TWO MINUTES PASSED NINE!"

Unbelievable I'm two minutes late and he uses it as an excuse thr ass-hole. He picks me up by the hair and shoves me against the wall squeezing my neck, as he knees me in the guts again and again until I cough up blood. He throws me onto the floor and pulls a whip out of his pocket, "You will obey me you waste of space!" he whips my legs over and over until they're red raw and bleeding, I bite my lip until it bleeds fighting back the pain. He kicks my already sensitive stomach once more, and I heave out it's contents before trying to sit up trembling. "I already unpacked our stuff, yours is in your room. Now get out of my sight." he hits my face once more and storms out of the room, I basically crawl downstairs into the basement, my 'room', I knew it would be downstairs he always makes us live in a house with a basement to stick me down there.


	7. Another death course

My legs hurt like hell, my stomach feels even worse, I'm sweating and shaking as I curl up on the mattress of my 'bed'. All I have in my room is a little window, and a box with my stuff in. I don't sleep much remember? So I can't sleep to block out the pain. It's silly, but I wish I was still with Naruto's family who had actually seen me for the person I am, not as my mother's killer.

The more I thought about it, the more I realised Naruto was right despite what my father said, I believe that my mother loved me. I'm crying, what for? Getting beat up? No that can't be it, this is normal with my father, My mother? No it's not quite that either... Oh now I see, I'm crying because I feel so lost. I curl up in a tight ball wishing I could sleep, but old habits are hard to break. I think back on how Naruto's grandmother/school headmistress had hugged me how nice it felt to be wanted. Or how Naruto had made me an ice cream soda, or when we all played cards and even back to when I was with the 'gang' at lunch how it felt to be there. Everywhere else it feels like I don't exist, and when I do exist my fathers causing me pain, but even if he tries to make me disappear I'm still here.

The hours pass by painfully slow, after a while I hear my father moving about upstairs until the footsteps stop. It must be seven am, which would mean he's gone to work. Unfurling myself from my foetal position I make my way upstairs slowly, pain seizing me every step. The cuts on my legs that had sealed during the night reopen leaking out fresh blood over the dry stuff. My jaw is sore, I feel so hungry that I want to throw up again, halfway up the stairs I cough again bringing up some blood. Damn this sucks.

I get to the kitchen noticing that my father cleaned up my sick from last night, I make myself a cup of coffee trying to force some energy into my body, but throw up into the sink almost immediately after. I curse and grab a fresh pair of black jeans and a clean black jacket, wincing as my wounds hurt. I'll have to disinfect them as best as I can when I can get hold of a medical kit, I can feel them bleeding.

Without being able to keep down a coffee my head is spinning, I manage to get to the bathroom, my appearance is a grim one at that. My skin is paler than normal, my jaw is a light shade of purple and sickly yellow with bruising, my eyes are puffy from crying all night, there's a small trickle of dried blood from where I bit my lip, pulling up my shirt I notice my entire torso is black and blue. As the old saying goes, another day, another death course. It's about eight o'clock, wow I must be worse of then I thought to take so long get ready.

A knock at my door interrupts my thoughts, cautiously I open it a crack to see a grinning blonde of my doorstep, "Yo Gaara are you ready to go?" Oh that's right, Naruto wanted to walk to school with me today. Though I really don't want him noticing my wounds, "Just go Naruto, I can't I'm not ready yet." he grins "No worries I can wait, if I'm late it's no big deal. Take all the time you want." I don't know whether to feel happy, or seriously annoyed.

So regretfully after five minutes I began walking with Naruto at a slow pace to school. I half pay attention to his ramblings, damn I stumble, hissing in pain. Naruto stops looking concerned at me, "You OK?" I grit my teeth "Yeah I'm fine." He looks horrified "Gaara there's blood leaking through your trousers all over your legs!" I start walking again, "Your imagining things." I say as I carry on, much to my annoyance he spins me around, "Gaara your hurt let me take a look."

Out of instinct I punch him in the stomach and yell at him "Back off! I'm fine OK!" he gasps a bit from the punch, but then forcefully sits me down on the pavement I'm feeling to dizzy, to tired and am in such much pain it doesn't even register to hit him again. "Dude your bleeding let me look, granny Tsunade was a expert doctor before she met my grandfather so she taught me a few things."

Naruto leaned me against a wall and rummaged around in his back pack bringing out a first aid kit, I really need one of those. I don't get it though, I just hit the guy yet he's still here. I try again,** "Listen, back off before I kick the crap out of you!"** I say in my most meaningful voice, he ignores me and as gently as he can rolls up my right trouser leg, even though the blood had partly dried to my trousers causing the band aid effect every cut up to my knee. He furrows his brow and looks at me, "I'm guessing there's more cuts up to your thighs?" I don't answer and instead weakly look away. Naruto pulls out some disinfectant and looks at me with a serious face, "This is gonna sting a bit." Carefully he dabs all the cuts on my leg cleaning them up, then he wraps a bandage around my leg to my knee. He then repeats the process on my left leg, and hands me a pill and a bottle of water "It's a pain killer swallow it."


	8. Unknown

I didn't have much say as he popped the pill into my mouth with some water, and tilted my head back making me swallow it. Naruto packs away the first aid kit, "How did you get those wounds?" I stay silent, Naruto pulls out a mobile, "Yeah hey Iruka, can you pick me up in the car? Yeah I was going to school but I need to take Gaara to the hospital." I flinched, "NO Naruto! I don't need to go to the hospital!" if my father found out he would beat me ten times worse, he studies my pleading face carefully, "Actually Iruka never mind, no my mistake Gaara's OK, yeah I'll see you later, yeah, bye." he put his phone in his pocket and studies me carefully then shakes his head, "At least let my granny look you over at school OK?" I nod relieved I won't be going to the hospital.

Naruto bites his thumb until it bleeds, then pulls out a small pin pricking my thumb until it also bleeds, I'm to exhausted to stop him. Then he puts his thumb on mine, "Gaara from now on we're blood brothers, that means we'll always look out for each other OK?" I stare at the thumbs in puzzlement as the two bloods mix, blood brothers? So like actual family or something? I don't know what to say, after five minutes Naruto removes his thumb and moves his backpack onto his front then picks me up piggyback style and starts walking.

My head hurts like hell, and I feel hot in a daze I ask him, "Why are you doing this for me?" he doesn't look over but instead says, "We're brothers remember?" Naruto Uzumaki has got to be the strangest guy I have ever met, I hardly know him, yet here he is helping me out like we've been friends for years.

Before I know it we're inside the school office I think, I hear Shizune's voice but it sounds muffled, "Naruto! What happened?!" I think I'm laying down now, I can't be sure, "I'm not sure Shizune, but can granny Tsunade look him over?" Shizune spoke again, "Of course! I'll get her out of her office immediately."

I'm sitting up now, my visions blurry but I'm aware that I'm only in my boxes, panicked I jump of the chair I'm sitting on to face my attacker. "Take it easy kid your pretty banged up." Tsunade? Another cough gets a hold of me resulting in a little more blood coming up, now my visions clearing I notice that bandages are wrapped all the way up my legs, and some sort of soothing cream has been rubbed on my chest. I can see Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune looking at me concerned. Tsunade walks towards me, "So Gaara how did you get those injuries?" I back up against the wall and look at the floor, "I got attacked by a thug last night." Well it was the truth, "I see, so you got attacked going home even though you only live seven doors down from us." I could tell by her tone she didn't believe me, I nodded anyway. Tsunade sighed "Well anyway Iruka's bringing a change of Naruto's clothes for you to wear for the day, if you want to go to your lessons you can, but I'm excusing you from P.E no exercise for you today. Also come over to our house with Naruto after school so I can look your injuries over OK?"

It occurred to me that I was standing in my boxes in front of Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto, I blushed and tried to cover my self this was not a comfortable situation for me. Naruto sighed, "Man bro you had me worried for a second!" Tsunade had a stern voice, "Gaara why didn't you tell your father about this?" I needed a lie fast, luckily for me Iruka came though with a bag of... bright...orange...-twitch- clothes. Iruka looked sad, "Wow Gaara are you OK?"

This was bewildering to me, near enough complete strangers and they were treating me like family. I took the clothes without a word and slipped on a black tee-shirt, a pair of red jeans, and a orange jacket. Naruto smiled, "So Gaara do you want to go to lessons?" I nodded as we left Tsunade called out "Remember to come by after school, or I'll stop by your house."

At the threat of her stopping by I nodded and followed Naruto to the last subject before lunch which was P.E with Guy, luckily for me I've been excused. Naruto set off to do some laps competing against Sasuke, that Rock Lee guy was like a clone of the teacher which was really scary as the pair both have super bushy eye brows. Chouji and Shikamaru dropped out of P.E as well, I think it's because they personally can't be bothered, Neji was easily keeping up with Kiba, Shino was just walking, as for the girl Sakura who was skipping with her friends identified to be Ino, Tenten and Hinata. From what I've heard that Hinata girl has a crush on Naruto who's to dense to notice, Sakura and Ino both have a thing for Sasuke, and Tenten has a thing for Neji, it's not like I care it's just that Shino took the time to tell me, why I will never know. It's obvious that the English teacher Kurenai, and the Science teacher Asuma are dating, again I don't care I just got told.

"Feeling unwell are we?" I turned my head and my face drained of colour when I could see that creepy school therapist standing behind me, "It's a shame, I'm sure you energy getting active, am I right?" I swallow, I do not like what this guy is implying, a different pony tailed blonde haired girl with blue eyes runs up to me and cuddles up to me, I don't know what to make of it so I stay silent, she says sweetly "There you are Gaara! I've been looking all over for you! Oh hello Orochimaru sensei what are you doing here?" I clearly hear the guy hiss in annoyance, "Well Kiki I just came to watch the sports, and what about you do you know this young man?" she clings to me tighter which makes my ribs sting a bit, I'm seriously fighting the urge to push her away.


	9. Unexpected

She smiles, "Of course I do, he's my boyfriend after all." She then completely shocks me by kissing my cheek, she giggles "Isn't he the dreamiest?" Orochimaru hisses again, whilst leaving her says "Yes. Indeed he is."

Once he's out of view she releases me and looks embarrassed "Sorry about that, my name is Kiki, I hope I haven't scared you for life by doing that but I didn't want that pedo molesting you. I just got back from holiday today nice to meet you." She holds her hand out and reluctantly I take it to shake, smiling warmly at me, "Gaara if that creep comes near you again just say that your still going out with me, OK?" I look at her, she's so cheery and is actually kinda pretty, I asked in my monotone "Why would you help me?" she blushes and looks embarrassed again, "Well.. because I uh..." Sakura calls out "Hey Kiki welcome back! Come join us! Is Sepsuma here yet?" she gets up leaving, before she does she smiles and waves at me "Hope I see you again!" then she runs over to join the four girls.

Naruto comes over tired and sits by me, "Wow dude looks like the girl likes you." I looked at his grinning face and asked him, "Who is she?" Naruto pauses for a second, "Oh she's Sasuke's cousin, she's living with him and Itachi because this is her native country. The rest of her family moved over seas, so every once in a while she goes on holiday to visit them, like just recently." Naruto looks at me playfully "Looks like she's claimed you bro, watch out you've got competition." I look at her to see a black haired boy with green eyes and freckles across his nose asking her out, Naruto says whilst snickering "That's Ryou Shunswi he asks her out every day, but she always declines, either that or Sasuke puts him going. If the guy wasn't so dense he'd realise that a girl in another class Anima de Lotta has a crush on him." I was thinking your one to talk as Naruto couldn't notice Hinata's affections.

At that moment Kiki turned around pointed towards me and I watched as Ryou glared at me and walked up to me. He yelled "ARE YOU SABAKU NO GAARA!" I stiffened "What's it to you." he pointed at me, "I'm asking because I want to know if you are my darling Kiki's boyfriend!" I looked in Kiki's direction, she had the most pleading look on her face so to return the favour I said, "Yes, and?" He yelled "MAKE NO MISTAKE I WILL WIN MY LOVELY KIKI'S HEART! YOU'LL SEE!"

Then he stormed out of the school gym, Kiki ran up to me again apologising like mad, "Sorry to put you through that, really I'm sorry!" Naruto was trying his hardest not to laugh he said "So Kiki why don't you go out with Ryou?" Kiki crouched in front of me, "Because Naruto you know my friend Lotta has a crush on him, I could never do that to her." Naruto slapped my back playfully, "Well done Gaara second day here and you've already got a girl." unfortunately I fell forward on Kiki the two of us locking are lips into a kiss as we fell on the floor.

She blinked up at me in surprise, and I blinked back she was blushing like mad, and as for me my cheeks felt hot as well. I was yanked off her in a second by a very pissed off Sasuke, "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing!" Naruto was prying Sasuke's hands off me, "Lay off Sasuke he's allowed to kiss his girlfriend, right Kiki?" I didn't like Naruto's tone, Kiki sat up blushing "Yeah Sasuke sheesh leave the poor guy alone!" Sasuke growled but released his hand and walked off. There was an awkward silence between Kiki and I, eventually she said quietly "Um so do you wanna go out for real?" Shocked I nodded dumbly, She smiled "Great! I'll see you at lunch then!"

Then she left at the bell ring, Naruto was grinning at me "Oh Gaara you sly dog." I could feel that my face was probably as red as my hair. I went to get a coffee whilst Naruto got changed from P.E that damn therapist seemed to be waiting for me, I got a cappuccino and tried to leave but he blocked my path.

"Gaara are you having problems at home?" I flinched but then regained control, it had to be a bluff, "If you do you can always talk to me, I'm here _every _day, and after school." I was correct the damn disturbing looking dude was trying to corner me into taking his 'therapy' sessions, well no thanks I'm not about to get raped. "I'm fine sir, now if you excuse me my _girlfriend _is waiting for me." Kiki was right, as soon as I said that he humphed in annoyance and stalked off. I made my way back to the same table the gang was at yesterday, only this time the girls were there as well. I don't know why I felt obligated to hang out with them but I just did, Naruto sat one side of me, Kiki sat on the other I could feel Sasuke shooting glares in my direction.


	10. Unsure

Kiki looked at me thoughtfully, "So... what's your favourite colour?" the rest of lunch passed by quickly Kiki and I talking about things we like, things we don't like. It was weird I've never opened up to someone like this before, other than Yashumaru, yet here I was getting to know a girl that I had apparently started going out with just over an hour ago. Hanging around with Naruto has got to be a bad influence on me.

When lunch ended she kissed my cheek again blushing and promised to see me at lunch tomorrow, Naruto was winking at me, "How's it goen with the misses eh guvna?" I seriously wanted to sand burial him, like in that game of his. I sighed "Naruto I don't even know her, lets face it, it's really just a cover to keep that weird therapist off my back." Naruto grinned "Whatever you say Gaara." Oh come on, is it THAT big of a deal? Well... then again she is kinda my first girlfriend but hey what are you gonna do. We had Geography with Kotetsu in the afternoon, then Science with Asuma again before the end of school.

Paying attention to Tsunade's warning I walked with Naruto back to his house after school and waited for her to get home to look my injuries over. Jiraiya and Iruka were home again, I tried to hide behind Naruto slightly as Iruka gave me a sympathetic look. In fact he felt that to help me get better he made a bowl of ramen especially for me, Naruto whined but then zipped his mouth shut when his brother reminded him I was hurt. The pig, Ton Ton if I remember right, was asleep in the living room, I felt absolutely comfortable in this house yesterday, but now I felt nothing but dread if Tsunade decided to press the reason of my injuries. I glanced at the clock every five seconds, the wait was killing me.

Naruto looked worried "Hey Gaara something wrong?" I snapped back to reality realising that I was in Naruto's house after all, "Uh nothing, so... what should I do with my girlfriend?" The word was weird coming out my mouth for a second time today, but hopefully a little conversation would distract me from current events. Naruto's grandfather Jiraiya was in my face in a flash grinning evily, "Oh ho a girlfriend eh? What you do is you take her, and you do a little of this, and follow it up with some of that."

He was making suggestive body movements and I couldn't help but faintly blush at his implications, Naruto on the other hand smacked his grandfather over the head yelling at him, "Listen up pervy sage! Just because you write trashy material for a living does NOT mean you can go around saying those things in public! Besides, if Sasuke or Itachi caught you saying stuff like that they'd probably beat you to a pulp!" Jiraiya looked confused, "Sasuke?... I though you he said he had a _girlfriend _but whatever. You do have a bottle of lube right kid?" Naruto hit him again "For crying out loud he does have a girlfriend I meant that Sasuke would beat you up because it's his cousin Kiki he's going out with dummy!" Iruka chose to enter at that point with a bowl of ramen for me I guessed and a cup of hot chocolate, he passed them to me smiling and then said, "Kiki's going out with you Gaara? That's nice you already have someone on your second day, believe me women can cure illnesses or bruises in an instant."

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh "Not you to bro." Iruka blushed slightly "That's not what I meant Naruto, women have a talent for fixing up men, because the women folk say when a guy gets ill or hurt that he has man flu. Then due to their powers of persuasion and issued death threats the guys usually recover soon afterwards." I must have had a red face my now and decided to cover it by drinking the hot chocolate Iruka gave me, Naruto looked frightened "Women are scary." Tsunade's voice appeared from the doorway "Damn right we are. So Gaara you have a girlfriend already? Teach poor Naruto some useful tips please the poor boys been single for _way _to long." Tsunade stood at the living entrance with Shizune at her side.

My face must be the same colour as my hair, I am really hating this conversation, "Aw granny Tsunade knock it of your embarrassing him and your ruining my reputation!" Jiraiya snorted "What reputation?" Tsunade looked at me seriously "Right Gaara lets have a look at your injuries." I felt embarrassed again as I removed my borrowed shirt and pants. Tsunade examined my wounds then with a satisfied nod she handed me some painkillers, "Take one these every four hours until the pain ceases OK?" I nod and slip back on the clothes. Tsunade sat in an armchair "If you like Gaara you can stay over for a bit before you go home like last night." I made my way to the front door, "Thank you but I need to get home early tonight." Tsunade said, "OK but Naruto's walking you home tonight, we wouldn't want you getting _attacked _again."

Something about her tone was suggestive, almost blatantly stating, _I know you hiding something, _I didn't reply but instead waited on Naruto to get his shoes on to 'escort' me home. For the duration of the walk he answered my earlier question saying that with a girlfriend the only things I really needed to do was talk to her, kiss her if I wanted to, and spend time with her. Don't judge me OK, it's not my fault I have zero knowledge or experience to back me up in the area of the opposite sex. Approaching my front door I noticed immediately that my father was home, "Thank you for helping me Naruto but I have things to do." Naruto grinned "OK see ya tomorrow!" he waved before he walked away, fear gripped me as I shakily gripped the handle of my door.

I stepped inside hoping that my father was asleep upstairs, I listened for every sound possible, I was certain that he was asleep so I moved towards the direction of my room hoping just to stay out of his way tonight. The so called man that had been a part in bringing to me life was leaning against my room door with a hate filled stare at me, "Who was that, and whose clothes are those?"

This was not going to end well.


	11. Suffering

I stared my father in the eyes, "That was know one, and these are my clothes." A frown furrowed on his brow, "You lying little wretch." He slapped me across my cheek sending me tumbling to the floor, my bruised limbs crying in protest, I try to crawl away to avoid his blows tonight, he walks over and presses his knee on my back, then starts squeezing my neck with his hands. "I'll say it again. Who. Was. That." His weight is crushing the air out of my lungs, I can't breathe with him chocking me, "N-no o-one" I squeak out in vain, I hear him him snarl at my defiance. Spots are dancing across my vision from lack of air, he releases the grip on my throat only to pound hid fists into my back over and over, until I cough up fresh blood. My father hit the back of my head with one last blow, before climbing off leaving me as a trembling wreck. "You're pathetic, your mother died because of you. YOU killed her. If you didn't exist she still would! As she died she hated you with every once of her being! "

Propping myself up on my elbow I glare at him, breathing heavily I say, "Y-you're wrong.." he looks at me with an icy gaze. "What?" I manage to pull myself up so I'm on my hands and knees, still trying to get my breathing even I look at the floor "My mother loved me, she knew she wouldn't make it, but she saved me anyway." My father kicks my chest sending me smacking against the wall, then resorts to punching my face again and again. "You don't know anything you monster! Who'd ever accept you! No-one even cares if you exist!" As he pounds at me I think of Naruto's family, my new found friends at school, they seem to care. I must be reaching my limit because I couldn't tell when he stopped hitting me. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulder and shoved me down the stairs of the basement, slamming the door behind him.

My breath comes in shallow gasps, the basement floor is cold. I pulled myself onto the mattress swallowing back a painkiller Tsunade gave me, exhaustion grips me as I think to hell with it and drift into a short dreamless sleep. I came around some hours later, I'm not sure what the time is but it's still dark. My body aches like hell, it's to dark for me to do any sketching. Sighing I decide that maybe I could take a walk to clear my head. Cautiously I looked around the hallway for any sign of my father, relieved I'm sure that he's actually in bed this time.

Slipping on my shoes and a jacket I glance briefly at the time before heading out the door, it's nearly six in the morning. The morning is quite cold to the skin, an icy breeze blows around sending chills up my spine. Subconsciously I find myself standing in front of Naruto's house, I guess it's because the feeling of safety and want that comes from this home, like a sanctuary. My own home is a hollow hole of hate, with empty halls devoid of all life. Shaking my head I turn around to head back the way I came when a voice interrupts my thoughts, "Yo Gaara!" Oh of all the luck.

Approaching me with a back pack slung over his shoulder was none other than my older brother Kankuro, wearing a black hoody, and black baggy jeans with skater shoes on. It's still pretty dark out so hopefully he won't notice my injuries and leave me alone. Before I have a chance to do anything he's walking at my side, don't be deceived, my brother has a deep fear of me from the death of my uncle memories I shove deep down into the core of my mind.

"Hey Gaara how have you been? I accidentally got kicked out of the school in Suna, so I came here to live with you and dad, plus there's bound to be hot babes in this new town. Don't think I walked all the way here, I caught a bus to a stop about two blocks away, oh and Temari sends her love. She said she's visiting soon to see that lazy ass boyfriend of hers, whatever his name is." Gaara didn't feel like talking but added helpfully, "Shikamaru." Kankuro scowled, "Yeah that's his name. You know him?" Gaara rolled his eyes, "He's in some of my classes." Kankuro continued to walk at my side as we approached our house, I looked away from him in hopes of him not noticing my injuries.


	12. Interest

When we walked through the door, father was up drinking some coffee, as soon as he seen Kankuro his face brightened. "Kankuro my boy why are you here?"

I guess you've figured out the reason why I haven't left my father, and run away somewhere, if I go or tell someone about the abuse, he'll hurt Kankuro and Temari. He may appear to care for them, but I know deep down he only sees them as a way to keep control over me, I have considered running away many times, but surprisingly I care to much about my siblings to allow my father to hurt them as he has hurt me.

Looking at the clock the time is now six thirty am, I decide to use that time to clean myself up of any fresh wounds. Whilst father and Kankuro catch up I sneak into the bathroom locking the door behind me, I look at the mirror and grimace. There's tons of bruises covering my face, it's hard to see but I think one of eyes have been blackened, there's a cut above my eye, my lips swollen. That's just my face, I wouldn't like to look at my back, I clean up the cut as best as I can chugging back another painkiller Tsunade supplied me with. The bruises need to be covered with some make up or something, because I know for a fact that Naruto will notice them right away. Reaching into my pocket of now fresh clothes I had changed into to, a black coat, and blue jeans, I pull out a small tub of cover up make-up I borrowed from Temari. It's not stealing as long as I eventually return it back to her. I took it for situations like this, to cover obvious bruise marks marking my face. After about thirty minutes work I look myself over pleased at the job I done, I shoved the cover up back into my pocket and exited the bathroom.

Father had now left for work, and Kankuro was munching on a piece of toast. Kankuro grinned at me, "Guess what bro, I'm gonna be in the same year as you." I paused confused, he answered my unasked question, "The school board figured that my grades were so low that I should repeat a year, great huh?" Underneath his happy smile I could see deep down he was quite uneasy around me. I sighed, "Yeah, great." Kankuro looked at me surprised, I looked at his face carefully, "What's wrong Kankuro?" he raised a hand to my forehead as if checking my temperature. "Are you feeling OK Gaara? You don't normally talk this much, two days in this wacky nut hole must have really got to ya!"

A knock at the door made me leave him to his cooling toast, I opened it to find Naruto there half an hour earlier than he arrive yesterday. "Hey Gaara, I came by earlier today so you have more time to get ready." I had to admire the blonde's loyalty, "Naruto I'm actually more or less ready, I jut need my bag, also my older brother's coming with us. He's starting today." Naruto looked excited, "AWESOME!" Kankuro entered the hallway at that moment dropping his half chewed toast, he almost chocked, "Gaara who's this?" Naruto fist pumped "I'm Gaara's best friend/blood brother Naruto Uzumaki believe it!" Kankuro looked like he was going to faint, _"Gaara has a best friend! What the hell have I missed!" _I prodded his shoulder "Kankuro we should get going." Getting his bag Kankuro joined us a moment later looking slightly dazed, Naruto was being Naruto and basically interrogated my brother.

Until Kankuro held up his his hands to quieten Naruto, "So let me get this straight! You're Gaara's best friend?" Naruto grinned, "Yep." Kankuro raised an eye brow at him, "Gaara has friends?" Naruto started ticking off his fingers as if counting, "Well there's me, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and of course his girlfriend Kiki." I felt myself blush slightly, as Kankuro's jaw dropped and stared at me, "You have a girlfriend!" I didn't really didn't know what to say, so I said back, "Well...yeah..." Kankuro threw his arm around my shoulder and started pinching my cheek. "Aw my little brother finally has a girlfriend! How cute!" I shied away from his touch in a jerking reaction because of my bruised cheeks. Kankuro must have expected that reaction so instead he slapped my back playfully, "You have made me proud little bro, so what's she like? She's gotta be some scary looking chick, a Goth perhaps? Maybe your tastes lie in Emo?" Naruto gripped his shoulder, "Hey we're at school now, so you'll see in a sec."

We walked through the school doors as a sweet smiling blonde girl wearing a yellow hoody with a pocket on the front and baggy blue jeans and blue shoes gently hugged me blushing like crazy, "Morning Gaara." It seemed Kiki remembered the other day when I tried to get out of her grip, that I wasn't a fan of strong touch, so she was hugging me lightly. "M-morning Kiki." I stuttered out, I must have been bright red because Kankuro was laughing at me, "Wow Gaara I never thought she'd be like this!" Kiki turned her attention to Kankuro then looked at me, "Who is he?" she asked innocently, "My older brother Kankuro." Her mouth made an 'O' shape, then she blushed some more and linked arms with me. A new voice called out, "So this is him is it?" Kiki looked at a girl with dark blonde hair that is down to her waist in length, wearing a light blue strapless midriff top,a white necklace with a light green insignia on it, wearing a white belt, a knee length lilac skirt with blue sandals on her feet. She looked happy to see her "Sepsuma!".


	13. Denial

Sepsuma smirked and circled me like a vulture, ushering Kiki to release me, she looked at me side on, then gripped my chin almost painfully and tilted my head left and right. Sepsuma looked at Kiki "Your right he is hot.", Kiki blushed, "Sepsuma!" This Sepsuma let my face go and placed her hands on her hips smirking at her friend, "Relax Kiki I was just teasing, however I have examined him and I approve." OK I was not thrilled at someone judging me, I growled at her, "My name is Gaara, and you are?" This 'Sepsuma' rolled her eyes at me, "As you have heard I am Sepsuma, better known as Kiki's best friend." She said in a dangerous tone at me "If you should do ANYTHING to hurt Kiki, believe me you WILL live to regret it." I resorted to glaring at her, strangely enough her mood changed in an instant but for once I don't think it was from fear of me, "I know you won't though!" I have decided that Sepsuma is scary, and not in a good way.

Kiki chose that moment to reattach herself to my arm, Kankuro grinned at Sepsuma, "Hey babe how about you exam me?" She looked at him with disgust, "Not much to look at, my diagnose is that you're a Chav wannabe." My brother looked furiously at her, "What did you say! You no shape wonder!" Sepsuma retorted at him, "Ha! I have more shape than you, at least my tummy's all nice and compact rather than hanging around my thighs!" Kankuro snarled "Oh yeah for your information it's muscle, not fat!" She looked at him sceptically, "Uh huh sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." They walked away still arguing with Naruto hot on their heels, Kiki happily kept pace with my slow walk to Tsunade's office.

She started talking, "Sepsuma comes from an island somewhere, and she goes over seas to visit her family like me now and then." She looked at my face then gasped, "Oh Gaara you've got a cut on your eye!" she furrowed around in her hoody's pouch bringing out a band aid and sticking it over my cut. We were standing outside Tsunade's office now, Naruto waiting there, Kankuro most obviously be being shown around the school by that Sepsuma girl. Kiki looked sad, "Well I guess I should be going now." she kissed my cheek then started walking away, I don't know who or what possessed me at that moment but I called out, "Thank you, and I'll see you at lunch?" she turned around looking surprised and happy again blushing like crazy, "Your welcome! See you later!" she walked away again only with a spring in her step this time.

I heard a whistle coming from Naruto, I'd almost forgotten he was watching me, "So Gaara is she still only a a method for keeping slither puss off your back, or are you actually falling for her?" I growled at him, "None of your business." Naruto chuckled following me in for my check up with Tsunade, "I don't blame you bro. She's kind, sweet, and as a bonus I think you were first kiss. That's gotta count for something right? I don't know about you but my first kiss sucked, Kiba was messing around when I was standing in front of Sasuke telling him to get over himself, then Kiba fell on me, pushing me into Sasuke! Bleah! That was the worst day of our lives. I am however extremely hopeful that beautiful Sakura will fall for my charms soon, she's still mad at me for being _her Sasuke's_ first kiss."

I picked up on the mocking tone in his voice and couldn't help but smirk at Naruto's history with Sasuke, I added "At least mine was with a girl." Naruto grinned that fox grin, "Don't tell me the other day was your first kiss? Dude you've been seriously missing out, I mean with your looks girls should be literally throwing themselves at you!" I was about to knock on Tsunade's door, before I said in a cold tone, "Never say that again unless you _want_ people to think your gay." Naruto gulped, I blinked in shock at him, "Naruto I was joking." he chuckled dryly, I really need to work on my humour.

Naruto was standing in front of me in an instant, I sighed in frustration, "What now Naruto?" he tilted his head to one side, "I'm just curious Gaara, do you actually like her or not?" I flinched, "Why do you keep asking me that!", he shrugged in front of me, "Simple, you haven't given me a straight answer, and don't lie 'cause I can tell if you are." I rolled my eyes, "No Naruto I don't think of her in that way." Naruto held up a finger, "Eh wrong answer, you're lying." I crossed my arms in aggravation, "No, I am not." Naruto held up another finger, "Eh wrong again, you're in denial." I grit my teeth, "I'm not, now let me see Tsunade already!" he held up another finger, "Sorry Gaara three strikes and you're out!" he started dragging me away from Tsunade's office, "Naruto! Where the hell are you taking me!" Naruto pulled me along faster, "Oh you'll see!"


	14. Irritation

Naruto dragged me down the hallway stopping me after about a minute or so, I snarled at him, "What the heck are you doing Naruto!" Naruto pointed to the left, following his finger with my gaze, I realised that he was pointing at Ryou who was with a few others I didn't know. Naruto spoke again, "If you really don't have any feelings for Kiki, go ahead and tell Ryou she's single." I looked at Naruto in surprise, though I could tell by his eyes that he was serious. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What if I don't?" Naruto grinned mischievously, "Than I'll do it for you, you have two minutes to decide." I shook my head in annoyance, "Naruto this is stupid." Naruto didn't falter, "One minute twenty seconds."

He can threaten me all he wants, it's not like I like the girl, we're more friendly acquaintances. "One minute." If that Ryou guy wants to date her, why should I care? I mean I only said I was going out with her to pay her back for keeping the therapist away from me. It's not like I have an obligation to look after her, right? "Thirty seconds." So all I have to do is say it, "Times up! HEY RYOU!" Surprising even myself I clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth, too late the Ryou had seen us and was making his way over, I whispered in an angry tone to Naruto "Why did you do that!" Naruto smiled at me and whispered back, "I knew you liked her!" Ryou was in beside us in an instant, I watched as he crossed his arms ad glared at me "So my rival over the delightful and sweet Kiki, what is it you two want?" Naruto folded his arms behind his head casually, "Nothing much Ryou, just wondering if you and Lotta have spent any time together lately." Ryou shook his head, "No, it's weird we've been best friends since I came to this school and lately she's been avoiding me. Anyway I have to get to registration, bye Naruto, bye Sabaku"

I could tell from his expression that he was still mad and jealous of me being with Kiki. Speaking of which... Naruto was watching me almost smugly, I glared at him, "Oh shut up." We started walking back to Tsunade's office, he pretended to seal his lips and throw away the key, "I won't tell anyone how secretly you actually love her, even though your dating pretending to like each other to keep away pedo's and weirdo's. Having said that though Kiki seems to like you enough, and to cap it off your blushing." I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance, Naruto seriously did not know when to shut up, "Naruto listen to me, if you don't be quiet in the next ten seconds I will brake both your fingers." Naruto gaped in horror, "Which two!" I faced him with a smirk on my face, "The middle one's." Naruto punched my arm lightly, "That's mean!" I walked ahead of him, "I know." I managed to knock on Tsunade's door uninterrupted this time, once I heard her reply "Come in." Naruto said he'd see me later and left for class.

Tsunade motioned for me to sit down, "Gaara you look, dare I say it, worse than yesterday. Strip down so I can examine your injuries." I took my pants off, but lifted my shirt up so she could see my torso without exposing my more than likely bruised back. Tsunade looked over the cuts, and nodded a few times seemingly pleased with my legs healing, she looked over my torso and frowned slightly. "Gaara is this a fresh bruise?" I tried not to seem panicked like I was feeling, "No." She watched my face carefully looking for any signs or giving away anything, "Gaara how did you get a cut above your eye?" I mentally cursed, "I slipped on the stairs." Tsunade raised an eyebrow at me "Gaara why are you hesitant to remove your shirt? There were no problems yesterday, why the sudden change of heart." I tried to remain nonchalant, "I just want to be able to get to class sooner than later." Tsunade remained impassive, "I can write a note to excuse you, so you wouldn't mind if I examined your back then?" Like the old saying goes, I was literally saved by the bell. I pulled on my trousers and exited before Tsunade could pry any further.

I sighed out the breath I'd been holding, that was too close for comfort. Still I should lay low from her for a few days. I made it to registration more or less on time glancing, over my schedule I noticed that I had English Literature with Ibiki first thing. Joy. I sat down at my desk noticing a bright coloured blonde sit beside me, I groaned "Naruto I meant it, if you-" I stopped talking once I noticed the blonde smiling at me wasn't Naruto, but instead Kiki. She cocked her head to one side slightly, "It's sooner than lunch, but hey I'm adjustable." I scanned the room for Naruto noticing him sitting by Sepsuma to the left of us…he was obviously trying to prove a point….prick. Kiki looked at me innocently, "So can I look your schedule over?" I handed it over, she glanced over it, her eyes moving as she looked at the listed subjects, smiling and blushing.


	15. Annoyance

She handed it back, "Well it seems you, Naruto, Sepsuma and I have the same subjects. Weird huh?" Weird indeed, I get the feeling that god is messing with me…the inconsiderate jerk. The bell rang for English Literature to start, and surprisingly enough the lesson went pretty quick…although that Ibiki guy is…well….scary I guess…he has scars on his face, and I found out in that lesson all the weird and scary rumours of how he got them…like one of them being that his previous job was being an interrogator in Afghanistan….like I said, weird and scary rumours like that. The bell rang an hour later and we all got up with a screeching of our chair legs. I got up and put one foot in front in front of the other, Kiki clinging to my arm as we left for P.E which of course I don't have to do. We made our way to the gym, when Kiki stated "Hey? Where did Sepsuma go? She was here a moment ago, she was I'm sure. Where'd she go? Did you see her go Gaara?"

To be honest I didn't notice her leave, I just agreed with her to keep the peace. Much to my surprise I found out that I was taking part in this P.E lesson. This is gonna hurt me, a lot. We changed and Guy sensei assembled us outside, I could feel the stares coming from others at my bandaged legs. Kiki latched to my arm again, I watched as Sepsuma approached us she started speaking to Kiki in an almost pained voice, thinking about it I wonder where Kankuro is? Oh wait I can see him, he's in a P.E kit looking at my bandages in concern, then I watched his eyes flicker to my left scanning Sepsuma up and down smirking. Sepsuma whined, "I took a detour, but think I lost him, he doesn't give up easily. I think he gotten worse." I sensed three people approaching, as well as Kankuro walking towards us.

I recognised the three as Neji, Shino, and Kiba. I watched as Shino stood literally behind Sepsuma literally breathing down her neck, in fact I think she felt it, she jumped like at five feet. OK a bit exaggerated but she sure spun around fast, she put on a false smile, "Shino! Hi! Dude, buddy, fffrrriiiiieeeeennnddddd." I definitely noted the exaggeration on the friend, if he wasn't wearing those creepy glasses I swear he's looking at her face, unlike Kankuro who's having trouble keeping his eyes up, yeah he's a little perv, but at least he's a nice one. I watched Sepsuma patting Shino's shoulder at arms length since she's just jumped back. I don't know how to describe this but have you seen Tarzan? It's like when Tarzan is in Jane's space, like an inch from away from nose. Yeah, like that. Don't judge me, I was forced to watch the Disney movies by Temari when I was eight, damn Temari. As you know I don't sleep much, so I was having that song from treasure planet repeating in my head over and over, after she made me watch that one to...mind you that song I'm Still Here is pretty good.

Sepsuma inches away slightly, as Shino says "What's wrong my queen bee?" she replies "Not in public!" Kankuro appears to be happy, but he's glaring slightly, my brotherly instincts are tingling well at least little I have of them, that he's slightly worried and slightly jealous. "OoO Sepsuma you bad bitch." Sepsuma replied indignantly "Did you just call me a bitch!" Kankuro raised his hands up in defence "No I didn't babe." Sepsuma her classic pose, from what I know of her anyway, she put her hands on her hips, "Oh so I'm a pig now am I!" Shino chose that moment to intervene, "Sepsuma my little lady bug of joy, why did you jump my sensual butterfly?" Sepsuma's face paled dramatically, I swear I seen a twitch, "Uh Shino I seen a spider at my toes, I am in sandals remember my ffffrrrrrriiiiiiieeeeennnnddddd."

Neji scanned the ground, "Spider where! Spider Psycho! Spider Psycho!" I chose to add at this point, "You've been watching treasure planet haven't you?" Neji blinked, "How'd you know?" I shrugged, "Just a hunch." Shino looked at Kankuro and said to him in a voice dripping in venom, "Who is this?" Kankuro threw an arm around Sepsuma's shoulders and said cockily "I'm her fiancée." Sepsuma looked at him in worry, "Since when?" Kankuro replied, "When I ask you." She shrugged off his arm, "Well no thank you!" Shino looked at Kankuro "You shouldn't harass a lady you thug." Kiba stepped up pretending to hold a microphone, "Wow Sepsuma you always bring out triple the words Shino says, sometimes we get sentences, and even rarer an entire paragraph! Anything to say to the viewers?" He pointed his imaginary microphone at her, Sepsuma laughed nervously "Well look at that Guy sensei's coming! He looks like he's ready for us to get started, so let's go!" She yanked on Kiki's arm, who in turn yanked me along. Now I know why Shikamaru says women are troublesome.


	16. Such a drag

Guy blew a whistle indicating for us to gather round, what are we? trained sheepdogs, "OK my youthful students today we're playing baseball!" That Rock Lee shouted "Yes Guy sensei an excellent choice!" Guy continued "I think it would be very youthful if the two captains to pick were the new students! Kankuro and Gaara!" I scowled, not only did I have to play the game, I had to be the captain. I walked to Guy's right side, Kiki still happily walking at my side, and Kankuro walked to Guy's left side. Guy looked puzzled "Why is she here?" I shrugged, "I guess Kiki's my first pick." Guy did a really strange thing, he smiled a blinding smile and did a thumbs up. "OF COURSE! ROMANCE IS YOUTHFUL SO IT'S NO WONDER YOU'D HAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ON YOUR TEAM! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE WONDERFUL INDEED!" I blushed slightly, and Kiki giggled, yes giggled.

Kankuro chose Sepsuma as his first pick, she sighed, "Oh how original, I didn't see that coming..." he returned quickly, "Oh zip it! It was turn to my pick" Oh great it was my turn to pick again, even though technically I didn't pick Kiki but oh well... I looked through the crowd, and I could see Naruto waving like an idiot, "Naruto..." he fist pumping the air exclaiming, "Oh yeah! We're so gonna win, believe it!" Kankuro then chose Sasuke, damn I wanted him on my team, I reckon he would be good at baseball... I then chose Kiba, Kankuro then chose Neji, again damn I wanted him on my team... I seriously need to be quicker at this. I scanned the crowd and decided I needed to pick another girl as I don't want to be accused of favouritism, so I picked Tenten who I have no clue about. Kankuro seemed to copy me by picking Ino, so I then picked Shikamaru, which was probably a bad choice as he's lazy but hell someone had to pick him! Kankuro surprised me by picking Chouji... I swear my brother is copying me, damn it! Naruto was looking at me with the most pleading look, so I said with a sigh, "Sakura..." who growled in annoyance as she found herself on the opposite side of Sasuke, Sakura glared at Ino who looked smug... great I can see this going well. Kankuro then picked Hinata, and that left me with the choice of bushy brows or stalker bug guy, great. I think I should do Sepsuma a favour, so picked I Shino and that left Kankuro with Rock Lee. This is what the teams consisted of;

I had, Kiki, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Shino. Kankuro had Sepsuma (what a surprise), Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and Rock Lee. Making it eight a side. The rest of the class, funny enough people I don't know... huh that's weird,went running, or doing press ups instead or some other athletic thing, personally I think they were avoiding Guy.

Unluckily for me I had to have my team batting first, and on top of that I was the first to bat with Kankuro pitching, joy. He grinned at me, "I won't go easy on you." I smirked at him, "You throw like a girl anyway." I heard the female's yell a 'Hey we resent that remark!' Ooops my bad. Anyway Kankuro pitched the ball, and despite my aching muscles I managed to smack it into the field, making it easy for me to leisurely walk to second base.

As I said Kankuro was pitching, Chouji was backstop, and everyone else was fielding. Kiki stepped up to bat after me looking innocently at Kankuro,"Go easy on me..." he smugly shrugged and commented "Anything you say girly..." I could swear I seen Sepsuma smirking, what the hell is she smirking at. Kankuro pitched and to mine and his surprise she knocked a home run, scattering the fielders as they desperately tried to retrieve the ball.... wow, I didn't see that coming, so that's why Sepsuma was smirking. Kiki jogged to catch up with me, and walked with me over the base getting our team two points, after that though, Naruto struck out, Kiba hit the ball but got caught running for third base by Hinata who constantly apologised for putting him out.

Kankuro seemed to be losing his temper a bit so Sepsuma confidently took the ball and said she would do the pitching, resulting in Kankuro stomping off to do some fielding while Sepsuma tried to stop laughing... but failed. Sepsuma threw the ball at Tenten, who got us another point. Shikamaru lazily picking up the bat while saying hello to Chouji who was still backstop, he then turned and gazed at the clouds slightly whilst twirling the bat, we all sort of waited for a few seconds then I heard a faint pst from Chouji making Shikamaru lazily turn his head to look at Chouji, "Shikamaru, it's your turn to bat..." Shikamaru answered by sighing "Such a drag..." as he turned to face Sepsuma. I will be honest, I was shocked when Shikamaru actually hit the ball, so powerfully that it definitely was a home run... except he didn't run.

Everybody groaned, I knew it was a bad idea picking him... Shikamaru sighed again as he said in a mocked upset tone, "Oh would you look that... looks like I'm out." As he walked off to watch the clouds, what does my sister see in him? So since we had three people out we switched sides, with Shikamaru right at the back laying down, Sakura was backstop and Kiki is pitching, don't ask how that happened, apparently she's good at pitching.

Kankuro was first to bat, and I was pleased that everyone had been right, that Kiki was good at pitching. So good in fact that Kankuro had two strikes, then he smacked the ball and it seemed it was a home run but strangely enough went straight at Shikamaru. The ball was gonna fall on his head, I was waiting for it to happen but then he shocked us all by casually lifting his hand up and catching it whilst still laying down. There was a stunned silence as he sat up and said in a bored tone "Hey... I actually caught it... you do realise that would hurt me if I hadn't caught it..." Kankuro didn't seem amused as he strolled away and said as he did "What is it with my siblings partners? Do they have a grudge against me or something!"

Tenten retrieved the ball from Shikamaru who couldn't be bothered to throw it, who then resumed his cloud watching. Sepsuma stepped up to bat as Kiki whined "I'm bored!" Sepsuma rolled her eyes and said "Of course, you would get bored when its my turn to bat... you can hug Gaara later!" Oh god, my name has been brought into this I don't like where this going. Kiki argued "That's not the only reason! Gaara please can I do some fielding, pretty please with gummy bears, sprinkles and cherry on top!" I was in an awkward position. I really didn't know what to do, she was begging me, Sepsuma and everyone else was glaring at me... I panicked OK! I said she could, she happily skipped off to do some fielding, everyone moaned. I distinctly heard Kiba shout "What did you do that for! Kiki sucks at fielding!"

I was faced with a dilemma, I had no clue who could do the pitching. Kankuro being the smart ass that he is commented "Hey don't blame the guy he has to keep his women happy." Sepsuma replied "Oooooh shut up. Like you know anything about having a girlfriend anyway." Shino wordlessly picked up the ball and started pitching, so we assumed he took over. Sepsuma hit the ball on her first go managing to get an easy home run.

Much to Kankuro's annoyance.

Sasuke got a point as well, Sakura looked to be heaven as I'm sure she was gazing at Sasuke's butt whilst he was preparing to hit the ball I think he felt her stares he looked really uncomfortable, Neji got stuck at second base as Chouji struck out, Hinata managed to hit the ball far enough so that Neji made it back scoring another point, Ino then also got a home run... these women scare me, the women back at Suna were crap at baseball. As far as I know Rock Lee would have gotten Kankuro's side a point as well, as he is a fast runner, though he didn't actually hit the ball. So the score was Kankuro's side 5, my side 3, we stepped up to bat again, this time Sakura went up first hitting a home run bringing the score up to 5, 4, as I said about these women,I am terrified. Shino picked up the bat... hey now that I think about it, who the hell is pitching. I looked and saw Neji pitching, Chouji was once again backstop. Anyway back to the game, Shino finally did us guys some good and got a home run, it was starting to get embarrassing that girls were getting the points... I'm not sexist.

OK a lot stuff happened but I can't be bothered any more to explain the whole game. We swapped sides after a while with the points at 7 our side, 5 their side.

Shino continued to pitch, and I was backstop how the hell I got here I don't know. I think it was revenge for taking Kiki off pitching... damn it! Chouji came on first it but was struck out, I had to dodge every ball that missed. It was then Rock Lee's turn next and he actually looked like he was going to hit it, so I wasn't expecting him to miss, and... and... ow.

All the guys groaned in sympathy, Kiba yelled "Oooh right in the nuts!" I heard Rock Lee apologise and I think he stopped playing to a hundred laps around the field as a forfeit which none of us told him to do. But at that point I didn't care, I think I squeaked a reply... I think it took me at least five minutes to recover, all the girls were fussing over me... it was embarrassing and painful... strangely enough Kankuro was jealous of the female attention... trust me he wouldn't want to be in my shoes...

Anyway sorry about that, Shino continued pitching, I was still backstop standing slightly off the side, to avoid the incident repeating. Neji hit a home run so they got Kankuro's team another point so that meant Kankuro's team had 6 points, making six to them seven to us. It was Kankuro's turn to bat, him and Shino locked gazes, Kankuro smirked at Shino, he said "I hope you don't mind losing." Shino replied "All's fair in love and war." I got the distinct feeling that this was more than just baseball... Shino pitched then Kankuro swung... amazingly enough it was a home run, although Shino didn't give up without a fight, as he started fielding as well. Cries of war were heard as both rushed towards the base... Kankuro slid trying to reach the base, whilst Shino jumped forward sliding on his stomach trying to touch the base with ball. Kankuro just managed to get there first, his foot barely touching the base, tying up the score at 7, 7 making it a draw.

Then Guy blew the whistle ending the game, Naruto yelled at Sasuke "Ha we won the game! Told you we would!" Sasuke replied, "It was a draw you dobe!" Naruto countered "Yeah but we were a head" Sasuke snorted, "Yeah but we had the lead throughout the game!" I shook my head and made my way back to the changing rooms, it's weird I didn't even flinch when Kiki took her place at my side sort of cuddling my arm as she did so. It felt, dare I say it, normal.


	17. Game over

I resolved to have a shower once I got home so no-one would notice my injuries, however Kankuro was waiting for me outside the locker room. His gaze was stern, and with his hair he reminded me so much of father it was scary. "Gaara why do you have bandages on your legs?" I walked past him, "I got attacked the other day, no big deal." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, "Gaara no big deal, your legs are bandaged! What happened?"I kept my gaze cold, "I was attacked, now back off." I slapped his hand away and continued onto my next subject which was ICT with... Kakashi.

So in other words I could afford to be slightly late. It came to no surprise when I found Naruto, Kiki and Sepsuma waiting for me. Naruto was babbling to Sepsuma something about convincing her to help him win Sakura's heart, and Kiki was oddly quite, walking beside me yeah, but not cuddling my arm like earlier. How could someone's mood change in the space of ten minutes? Naruto noticed it to, he stopped talking about Sakura and looked at Kiki, "What's wrong Kiki did something happen?" We stopped and watched as she bit her bottom lip and run away crying. Sepsuma shook her head, "Well done Naruto." Then she took after Kiki, I was utterly confused and apparently so was Naruto. "What did I do?" he asked no-body in particular.

We got to the ICT room and as expected Kakashi was no-where in site, we sat down and Naruto started talking to Kiba, and Shikamaru. I sort of doodled on my notebook, when I seen Kakashi arrive he had his hand on Kiki's shoulder and Sepsuma trailing behind. Kiki's eyes were puffy and red. Kakashi bent down to say something to Kiki, if he didn't have that damn mask I could have lip read. I'm not nosey…I'm just, concerned, yeah, that's it….hang on! Why the hell am I concerned????

Sepsuma smiled at her friend, and chose to take their seats opposite Naruto and I. Kakashi of course being the way he is leaned back in his chair and put his feet up, and started reading from Icha Icha paradise. Naruto's voice piped up, sounding somewhat uneasy, "So... Kiki are you OK?" I turned around to look at them. Kiki sniffed and forced a smile. Naruto encouraged tried a different tactic "So what did Kakashi sensei say?" Kiki chuckled slightly, "He said that if Osamu, Katsu, and Haru teased me again he'd make sure those boys will have a month's worth of detentions, instead of a week's worth of detentions and he's making them pick gum off the table's this time around. My brother is so overprotective sometimes."

I blinked once, twice, three times before I said, "Huh?" Sepsuma explained, "Oh yeah Gaara I nearly forgot, Kiki is Kakashi's little sister, he lives in a single bedroom apartment so she lives with her cousins." Kakashi seems to have a knack for knowing when he's wanted because he appeared at Kiki's side in an instant, "Yeah that's how it is. Speaking of which Gaara I hear you're dating my little sis, I would like to chat to you with her sometime soon outside of school. Oh, and if you do anything to upset her, I'll give you a month's worth of detentions." I swear he was smiling underneath that mask of his. He then walked back to his desk at the head of the class and continued his reading with his feet perched on the table. Thankfully Kankuro hasn't approached me since earlier so I guess he got the message. The bells ringing which thankfully meaning that it's lunch time, hopefully it'll be uneventful. Knowing my luck though I highly doubt it…


	18. Tch Girls

I waited on Kiki figuring I owed her at least a little patience, why I don't know. She cheered up slightly as she took a hold of my arm and walked at my pace, Naruto and Sepsuma walked with us as well.

As expected everyone was gathered at the table for lunch, I left Kiki there to go fetch my sweet delectable life source known as coffee... god I love coffee.... damn the weird therapist is taking his sweet time getting a drink. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was waiting for me to show up, maybe I should start bringing a Thermos flask full of coffee with me instead, then I wouldn't have to run into him.

There's a guy older than me with him this time, he has grey hair and round glasses, no way can this guy be the student that the pedo's getting off with. Then again I'm not sure I wanna know, so I assume this guy is Kabuto, I try to avoid eye contact of the pair. This Kabuto guy isn't a happy chappy the looks he's giving me, yeesh, and to make it worse the looks his therapist are giving me are worse.

Orochimaru's watching me carefully as I silently wish for the vendor to give me my coffee so I can go, Orochimaru spoke "I noticed during P.E that your legs were bandaged Gaara." Not looking at him I replied, "Hn." Orochimaru placed a hand on my shoulder sending shivers up my spinal cord and no where near in a good way, "I spoke to the headmistress and she has approved of my suggestion to give you a therapy session every lunch time for the rest of the week, just to see if your OK." Then he left me alone, with his lackey sending a final glare before following behind obediently, it's only now I realise that I'm shaking slightly. I do not appreciate the idea of being trapped with that sicko, especially when I'm just starting to get along with my new friends. Not only that, I fell that I should be around to prevent Kiki from getting picked on any further, I know how it feels.

Harsh words are more painful than any physical wound could ever be. Slowly I make my way back to the group cursing Naruto's grandmother for interfering, but thanking her for her concern. I lifted my head to see Kankuro trying to fit in with the gang and making an ass of himself whilst doing it, I couldn't help but allow a trace of a smile to grace my features at the sight. Kiki noticed my return and skipped over to greet me, she's affectionate I'll give the girl that. Kiba yelled "NO WAY! Gaara has a tattoo!" Naruto crossed his arms, "Yup, like you do on your cheeks, but it is pretty cool isn't it?" Sasuke snorted, "Cool? Huh. How about I tattoo dobe on your forehead backwards so you can read it in the mirror!"

Naruto jumped on the table, "SASUKE!" I slumped into a chair and let out an unintentional sigh, Kankuro looked at me, "Hey Gaara what's up?" Kiki fluttered her eyes, "Yeah raccoon, what's wrong?" Sepsuma beat me to it, "Raccoon? Why did you call him raccoon?" Kiki blushed and smiled, "Because he looks like a cute little raccoon! Hey Gaara why don't you get some ears and a tail! You'd look so sweet!"

The scary thing was she was being absolutely serious, I could hear Kiba, Kankuro, and the girls containing their laughter. Hinata said quietly "T-that history test was so hard." Neji nodded, "Even I had problems remembering what year Stalin died." Sepsuma chuckled, "Stalin died in 1953." Rock Lee jotted it down in a notebook, "How did you remember that!" Sepsuma smiled "Well Kiki and I were revising and it sorta got drilled into us we can't forget it, remember that Kiki?" Kiki laughed slightly, "Yup, the panda's, the bunny's and the duck!" Sepsuma laughed more, "Oh and geography!

Conservative plates are plates that rub together!" the two of them broke out laughing. Tenten asked what most of us where thinking, "What the heck?" Kiki calmed down, "You see we were watching Bleach, and we decided to draw Rukia's sucky bunny's as visual learning, you know Chappy! Anyway the panda's were the German's, the bunny's were the Russian's, and the duck was the USA! You know how Ichigo's mod soul Kon is a perv yeah? Well when he wants Orihime to cuddle him so he'd be against her big boobs, we said that KON-servative plates are two plates that rub together!" Over half of them broke out in laughter at the explanation, Naruto yelled "Bleach is so awesome! I just finished the third season!" Everyone except myself, Kankuro and Sasuke said "Us to." Sasuke yelled, "Hey shut up I'm halfway through season 1, so don't tell me any thing!" Naruto blinked, "Dude you're slow we're moving on to season 4 soon!" Sasuke crossed his arms, "I'm not that far behind!" Ino said, "Have you seen the movies?" Sasuke looked surprised, "There are movies..." Shikamaru who was sort of dozing said, "Yup two of them, Bleach memories of nobody, and Bleach the Diamond dust rebellion, there's also another one yet to come out, I think it's called Bleach fade to black." Sasuke glared, "Well maybe I would have seen them if you guys would stop hiring all the copies out!"

Sepsuma sighed, "Phew that Toshiro is a god in the diamond dust rebellion." Kiki sighed "I know he is hot right?" the girls nodded in agreement, then Tenten said, "What about Kyo from fruits basket?" Kiba snorted, "Why the hell would you guys like a cat?" then as if backing up the point the weirdest thing happened a dog, yes a dog in school, poked it's nose out of Kiba's jacket. I must have gaped because Kiba said, "Oh yeah this is my buddy Akamaru!"

Kankuro looked as shocked as I felt, "Good lord what's next a cat here to!" Then I noticed movement in Kiki's hoody pouch, a small furry head appeared, Kiki smiled "Gaara meet Spritey my cat!" This school must be severely lenient for them to get away with this, back in Suna if you so much as sneezed it was a week's worth of detentions. Sakura looked into space with a dreamy expression, "Don't forget Sousuke Sagara from Full metal panic!" Kiki piped up "Or Susumu from Peacemaker!" Sepsuma added "Then there's also Kiba from Wolf's rain!" Hinata timidly put in "Also there's Hayate from Pretear." Ino clicked her fingers "As well as Ren from Karin!" Kiba rolled his eyes "Look out guys girl talk on the loose." Naruto said in a spooky manner, "Hey guys do you think we're anime?" Sakura hit him, "Don't be an idiot Naruto!"


	19. What are we doing?

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over, in the afternoon we had Music with Tayuya and finished the day with Home economics with Izumo, it was simple really all we had to was pick a partner to cook a cake with next lesson. It was kinda funny because Kiki wanted to pair up with me, so she sent Sepsuma a pleading look, leaving Sepsuma to pair up with Kankuro as Naruto was with Hinata. I doubt very much though that Sepsuma was overly pleased.

Naruto, Kankuro and I started walking home after school, Kankuro said obnoxiously "Haha! You know I didn't realise you were that good at playing base ball Gaara! Haha, although you're still not as good as me!...." I answered him with a simple, "mmmmmm...." giving Kankuro a knowing look that basically told him to shut up, I know I don't know much, but if there's one thing I know...its base ball. Kankuro scowled "What was up with those females! They practically got all of the points!" Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and who would have thought Shikamaru actually made that catch for us!" Kankuro snorted, "Yeah the lazy ass put me out!" Naruto laughed "You're just sore because

Sepsuma took over pitching from you." Kankuro shrugged "Whatever, more like I just wanted the chick to think she was being useful." Naruto commented "More like you let her cuz you like her!" I turned my head to see Kankuro slightly blushing, and looking pretty flustered, "Who would like that flat chested harpy!"

Naruto flicked his forehead "You obviously!" Kankuro coughed, "Anyway blondie we're home." I felt my blood run cold at the mention of 'home', more like Satan's hell away from the original, but I'm forced to know it as 'home'. Naruto seems to have a gift of sensing my reluctance because he said, "Hey Gaara me and a few other guys are meeting at Ice Cream parlour down the road. You wanna come or a while." Just the mention of Ice Cream and I was already tempted, Kankuro was looking shocked/bewildered and amazed at the fact that I accepted Naruto's offer.

I asked him to hang on whilst I threw my school bag down in my room, he said he's drop of his bag at his house then come back. Once Naruto was out of earshot Kankuro followed me down to the basement talking as we walked, "So you gonna tell me where those bandages came from yet." I didn't even look at him as I replied "I told you all ready I got attacked, end of story." He followed me back up the stairs, "Gaara why are you still living in a basement?" You see back in Suna in our old house there wasn't enough bedroom's upstairs for me to sleep in, so my father being the kind generous soul that he is stuck me in the basement.

His heart bleeds of love doesn't it? "I like it down there Kankuro." the way his steps falter I doubt that he believes me, as I walked out of the front door Naruto was just coming back waving. When he caught up I followed his lead to find the ice cream parlour, I asked him out of curiosity "Who are we meeting?" Naruto grinned, "Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. It's usually something us guys just do together, you know hanging out. Shino had to babysit this time around, Rock Lee had a homework essay to do, Chouji's grounded, I didn't push your brother into coming as he only arrived today. So it's just us. The girls hang out other places, sometimes they stop by though. By the way why did you ask?" I shrugged, "Curiosity." Naruto tapped my arm playfully, "More like you were hoping Kiki would be there." I sighed, "Whatever you say."

Naruto seemed to have an epiphany because he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah Gaara what were you down about at lunch time today." I clenched my fists, "I have to have therapy sessions for the rest of this week." Naruto yelled, "HOW COME!" I grit my teeth, "That sneaky snake like therapist suggested to you're grandmother that perhaps I should have a session or two to make sure I'm OK, and she damn well agreed." Naruto kicked a pebble on the pavement, "Don't worry pal, I'll help you get out of it. Hey look we're here!" You scream, I scream, We all scream for Ice cream... what an off putting logo.


	20. Sneaky like a ninja

Naruto walked in first, I followed close behind him. I spotted the others, Kiba waved us over and once we got in hearing range he yelled out, "Finally! We've been waiting on you guys to show up so we can order! I'm having a cookie dough flavoured ice cream soda, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru appeared to be asleep, does that guy do anything other than sleep I wonder, "Same." Kiba looked at Neji who replied, "Same." Naruto said, "We'll have that to." I didn't bother complaining because I was more than happy to have cookie dough, Sasuke hned, "I'll have chilled tomato juice." Naruto looked shocked, "I will never understand you." Sasuke shrugged, "You know I don't like sweet things dobe."

So in comfortable silence I sat with them as we downed our drinks, after that we left the establishment to go to the park. Naruto whipped out his phone and checked for any messages, he grinned, "Brilliant Shino's aunt came home early, Chouji did some chores to get off being grounded, Bushy brows finished his essay all we need now is for you to call your brother Gaara." I blinked, "Uh why?" Shikamaru yawned, "To sneak into a movie with us off course, as we do every week." I tilted my head to one side, "Why do we need to sneak in?" Sasuke shrugged, "After visiting the ice cream parlour, we're broke." I rang Kankuro who said he'd meet us in five minutes, and once the four arrived Naruto lead us in the direction of what I guessed was the cinema. Kiba lead us around the back through a broken window into a room just before the theatre, we settled in a row of seats, Shikamaru and I being the closest to the end.

Naruto beamed then whispered, "OK Shikamaru take Gaara with you and do what you do best." I followed him out of the cinema noticing the film's title to be The hills have eyes, before exiting to the concession stand. I whispered to Shikamaru, "Hey what are we doing." Shikamaru just replied lazily, "Look, out of the lot of them we look the most mature. After all we just snuck into a 18 year old movie, so naturally the more mature looking ones fetch the snacks." We were standing in front of the concession stand with an over peppy girl saying to us, "What do you guys want?" Shikamaru answered almost robotic-ally, "Two cokes, a ginger ale, two orange juices, a tomato juice, two vanilla milkshakes, a fanta and what do you want?" I looked over the drinks, "Coffee for me."

Shikamaru continued, "Also we'll have five tubs of popcorn, two packets of gummy worms, a pack of M&M's, two packs of salt and vinegar pringles, a pack of gummy bears, ten tubes of smarties, a mars bar, two galaxies anything in particular for you?" I guessed the food would be shared out but Shikamaru was asking if I wanted something anyway, I shrugged "Um a tub of popcorn and a pack of M&M's." The peppy freak got all the food without a hair out of place, she tilled it up sweetly "Anything else." Shikamaru shrugged "Nah." he paid and with some difficultly I helped to cart the masses of snacks, a thought occurred to me, "Hey if you guys had cash why did we sneak in? I thought you guys we're broke." Shikamaru sighed nodding his head towards the piles of food,

"Correction _now _we're broke, also apparently there's 'no fun' without sneaking in, such a drag. We got back and passed the food down to the others and settled to watch the film, Shikamaru attempted to fall asleep but was jolted awake by the others screams, I watched the film without so much as a flicker of fear, it was fake blood, bad lighting, and loud actors. Not exactly scary compared to what I live with on a daily basis. At the end of the film everyone but me and Shikamaru were twitching wrecks, even Sasuke seemed jumpy.

The sound of girlish sighing turned our attention to another theatre seeing Sepsuma, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Kiki walking out of a movie called he's just not that into you, as Naruto calls it a 'chick flick' I presumed. They notice our presence and walk up behind Naruto, Sepsuma says cheerfully "Hi guys!" Naruto spun around quickly and yelped "Ah demon miner spawn army!" There was a seriously bad vibe coming from the girl's after that comment, Sakura grit her teeth "Funny Naruto, I think you boys just scared yourselves by sneaking into another 18 horror movie!" Kiki chose that moment to successfully attach herself to me in a hug that was slightly painful on the bruises. She said sweetly, "Gaara didn't get scared! Isn't he great?" Ino sighed, "I bet he fell asleep halfway through it like Shikamaru normally does." Tenten smirked "I can't believe you're all spooked over a little film." Sepsuma grinned, "Yeah it makes me wonder if you guys could... nah."

Kankuro pressed on, "Could what?" Sepsuma carried on, "Well we thought if you guys weren't so chicken you could come to see old man whickle's house!" The guys swallowed whilst Shikamaru just yawned and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Troublesome." Neji sighed, "Hinata and I can't, we promised Uncle Hiashi to be straight home after the film." Tenten smiled, "I can't go either, I have homework to do." Ino added, "Same here." Shino glared at Kankuro, "My mother's expecting me back." Kankuro glared back and waved with a triumphant smirk, "Bye bye bug boy." I looked at a clock in the lobby, the time was seven o'clock so I could go along as well, those of us going was myself, Kiki, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Sepsuma, Rock Lee, Sakura, Kankuro, Chouji and of course Shikamaru. I couldn't help but ask "Who's old man whickle?" I didn't like Sakura's tone as she said "Oh you'll see." We were walking along the road until we came to this two story old house boarded up with a sign that clearly said 'Stay Out!" the house had a Victorian design about it, with it's rickety walls, and wooden steps, the few windows that were visible were extremely dusty, by the looks of it the building should be condemned. Sepsuma grinned "Getting scared boys."


	21. Old man whickle's house

Kankuro snorted "No way! It's just ladies first after all." The girls shrugged and walked ahead, with the exception of Kiki clinging to my arm, she said quietly "Maybe this isn't a good idea Sepsuma." Sepsuma kicked the door open, "We're just gonna have a quick look around for fun, then if no-one chickens out we can all say we had a good time and go home." She looked at Kankuro "Of course that's IF you don't chicken out." Kankuro could have been glaring but it was hard to tell in the dark. "We'll see girlie."

We spilt up when we entered the house, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto went in the direction of what was once probably the kitchen, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Rock Lee headed to the living room, whilst Kiki and I just followed Kankuro and Sepsuma up the stairs that creak with each step. The lighting is really poor, especially with the clouds shadowing the moon. Personally the dark doesn't bother me as I'm used to it, Kankuro and Sepsuma are purposely trying to ignore each other by the lack of conversation, though Kiki it seems is getting frightened she's starting to cling tighter and trembling slightly. Kiki said to Sepsuma "I don't know if going upstairs is a great idea Sepsuma what if the second floor collapses!" She had a point I must admit, Sepsuma sighed "Kiki if this is frightening you that badly maybe you should wait outside."

I stopped to look at Kiki, even in the dark I can make out her face features, and from what I can see she's biting her lip, I nudge her "Look you'll be fine as long as you hold onto me." I grasped her hand on impulse, probably gonna ruin my reputation later but hey what can you do. She seems more at ease now, and if I'm right knowing her she's probably blushing and smiling because she's holding my hand. Sepsuma and Kankuro have stopped, Kankuro's entered a room that has a open window and an ancient curtain blowing in the wind, I release Kiki by Sepsuma to follow him to see what has his attention. Now that I'm closer I see what Kankuro's staring at, by the window is a dusty baby cot with a forgotten teddy bear inside, by the cot is a small desk with a frame on it, the clouds move letting moonlight flood the room, now we both can see it's a picture of a woman with a brown haired child. Kankuro looks thoughtful "I guess this was the old man whickle's daughter and grandson, or wife and child, who knows?" The girls standing at the doorway are laughing quietly, before to long it's explained what's funny as they sing, "Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh Batman and Robin!"

I look at Kankuro and notice that his hairs stood up in the form of two ears, and the window curtain is blowing out behind him like a cape, and If my guess is right are forms are probably silhouetted. Batman and Robin though? Hey wait a sec! "Why am I Robin?" I asked, Kiki once again attached herself to me like a koala slipping her hand into mine, "Because you have red hair and the rings around your eyes!" Sepsuma looked thoughtful "You know Kankuro looks more like a cat boy when you think about it."

Kankuro started to furiously pat his hair down, "I'm no freaken Batman wannabee women!" Sepsuma rolled her eyes, "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I can hear Police sirens outside, I think it's Kiba who yells at us "Guys we gotta go! The cops are coming!" Kankuro swears "Shit!" as we make our way quickly downstairs. The sounds of the sirens grew nearer, Naruto yelled "Quick under the fence!" I followed them around the back to this wooden fence, Kiba squeezed under this gap followed by Naruto, Rock Lee, Sasuke scrambled over the top of the fence, Sepsuma vaulted over Kankuro who swore and went underneath as well, Sakura followed as did Kiki, then I pulled myself through, Chouji was halfway through but got stuck.

tried pulling his hands, Shikamaru yelled from the other side "The cops are nearly here man what a drag!" I pulled myself over the fence to see Shikamaru pushing with all his might "Man why do I always have to save your ass! What a drag!" With one last push Chouji came through, and Shikamaru followed a minute later. We ran from the scene down the road back to the park, out of breath Kiba said "Chouji-you-need-to-lose-some-weight." I know it was stupid but we started laughing, including myself, I've never truly laughed before but I couldn't stop. The others we're beginning to calm down yet I was till laughing like an idiot, my stomach hurt as did my lungs, Kankuro looked at me "Dude it wasn't that funny." I spoke in-between chuckles, "I-know-but-I-can't-stop-ow-ha-ow."


	22. Time stops

After trying some deep breathing I managed to calm down enough to walk in the direction of home with Kankuro and Naruto after waving goodbye to the others. Kankuro said "You know that was actually pretty fun. Do you guys do this often Naruto?" Naruto grinned that insane fox smile of his "All the time!" This is my new life, and god do I have a lot to get used to!

Kankuro, Naruto and I walked in companionable silence towards our homes, Naruto looked towards the stars and said quietly "You know... this Saturday, you and Kankuro should head to Ichiraku's cafe! It's this great place that we all usually hang out at. Do you think you guys could make it?" Looking at Naruto's hopeful face I couldn't help but cave in and smile slightly "Sure. We'll see." Naruto grinned "Well this is you guys stop. See ya tomorrow!" Kankuro waved him off "Yeah later kid." I watched him leave sadly, knowing when Naruto got home he'd be greeted by his family,people who love him dearly. It's selfish to think this, but Kankuro doesn't really count as much as a family. He thinks he's doing a decent job of being a protective big brother, even if he's stand offish and believes that I'm mentally challenged in general stability, but what he doesn't know it's ME protecting him. Every beating I take without verbal complaint, every dark thing my father does I stay quiet, I am Kankuro's shield for if I say anything, he and Temari will pay the ultimate price. Why? You ask do I care? Why should I feel such loyalties for those who really don't care for my existence that much? Well... Truth be told until I was 8 I believe I deserved the punishment, you know my mother's death issues and all, after that I guess I was just kinda used to the treatment and didn't complain.

When I reached 10 I was so fed up with my 'father' that I was going to tell the police, show them what he did to me, but then he threatened my brother and sisters very lives. Something inside me snapped, the thought of them dying and the guilt afterwards knowing it would be my fault. I couldn't stand it.

Now though.

Now's different.

Especially after meeting Naruto, hanging on to what little family that's left is important, it's a tall order protecting those that mean something to you is a battle worth winning. Even at the end of the day if they don't realise what I'm doing for them. Kankuro and I have approached our 'home', again a place that's meant to be safe. A sanctuary. Not a four walls that contain untold dark secrets. We're standing outside the front door where a terrible feeling of foreboding is creeping at the pit of my stomach, swallowing dryly I ask Kankuro in barely a whisper, "What's the time?" Checking his watch he answers "Er 10 to 8... when it stopped! Great now I need a new wrist watch."

Suppressing the rising panic, I follow him into the hall, I can only hope 'fathers' asleep and that we're not late. But then again when has life ever been that simple for me? Kankuro yawns "Well according to the clock in the kitchen it's half past nine. Well I'm hitting the hay, unless you want to stay up and I dunno... talk..?" No Kankuro it's great that your trying to bond with 'the ever improving me', but.... you don't to see what will probably happen next. Instead of voicing those thoughts aloud I just shake my head for no. Kankuro scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "Well all right then... night." I watched with a heavy heart as he climbed the stairs, listening as the final thuds fell silent. "I thought I warned you to be back on time." I have no time to react as a fist collides with my jaw sending me flying into the wall.

Biting back a scream I bite my lip trying to focus the pain to one place, "You ungrateful brat. It's bad enough I have to watch your worthless hide, but dragging your brother out all hours trying to make a delinquent out of him as well! You have a lot of nerve sneaking in and out of shadows. Disgusting." Unable to help myself I sneered back at him "Yeah I didn't know you liked skulking around in shadows waiting for poor innocent teenagers to come home either." A kick in the gut was my reply, "Worthless brat!" Still listening to damn smart Alecky side I snipe back, "Careful wouldn't want Kankuro to catch you in the act would you?" My 'father' grins at me, "If your smart, for his sake he won't know a thing. Will he?" Swallowing the bile rising in my throat I bitterly bite back the reign of kicks and insults. Laying on my side blood pouring out of my mouth and wounds reopening on my legs.

New bruises forming over the old ones, until I release a particularly harsh gasp and a piece of tooth flies from my mouth onto the floor boards, by now a small puddle of blood has formed by my head. My 'father' has stopped beating me, "I'm retiring for the night. Be sure to clean this up." That fucking basted has some nerve acting all nonchalant when he just stuck the boot to his own flesh and blood, but I'll NEVER think of myself as his son. The man hasn't earned the right. Picking myself up on shaky legs, I breathe heavily dragging myself to my room. I'm so tired, my visions swimming. Just need to reach my bed. Lay down, never wake up, no... I can't I promised Naruto...God I am so tired of being weak, so tired of being afraid, so tired of suffering, so tired of being alone. Stumbling down the steps, little droplets of blood leaving a trail behind me. I lay on my bed blood still flowing, I'm so tired, the darkness is clouding over, so tired...


	23. Morning

Consciousness came back to me, and with it painful unforgiving reality. I groaned as the injuries all throbbed afresh and simultaneously, wincing at the dried pool of blood marking my pillow I sighed contemplating on how to wash out the stain, or whether I should just toss the sheets. Dragging myself up the stairs to the bathroom, I vomited into the toilet, heaving until I had nothing let to come up, it's becoming quite a pattern starting the day by spewing I thought bitterly. Flushing the loo and getting the shower running, I inspected my wounds, glad I'm not afraid of blood or I'd be in serious shit. As it turns out the backs of my legs are crusty in one gruesome bit rusty brow blood stain cracking and flaking in places, with little trickles of blood leaking in places. That's the band aid affect for you, when you tear off your blood stained jeans it tend to sting like hell and bleed some more. My back isn't as bad... well it isn't bleeding that's a bonus, but the sickly green and purple bruises aren't exactly appealing, checking my mouth in the mirror to see my face, the right side of my face is atad swollen, the tooth that lost was thankfully a baby one from the looks of it. What? Just cuz I'm fifteen doesn't mean I had all my adult teeth, in fact I only had two baby one's left, guess there's only one left now.

Ha, love to see the tooth fairy's face at the state of my pillow, yes my humour is semi morbid can you honestly blame me? The warm water rushes of body soothing my aching muscles and bruises, yet irritating my cuts, can't win them all I guess. Not looking forward to another day if 'father' decides to have another go at me, maybe I can up with another name for him... mmm maybe It, nah that's insulting every object on the planet, Prick, nah too easy, see that's my dilemma for years I've always thought of calling him something appropriate yet nothing suitable ever comes to me. Not for lack of trying I assure you. Ah hell what day is it? After a while they just mesh together. In a blur, but lately each day has more significance.

Just that little bit of fulfilment, acceptance, happiness. That could be all down to Naruto's efforts. I hate to admit it, but that guy is fast rising in earning my respect and trust, hell he made me his 'blood brother' WITHOUT my consent! Not that I'm that bothered, it just worries me that I'm becoming attached to the blonde goof, and before I know it I'll be sticking my neck out for like I do for Kankuro and Temari.

I think that is probably the most masochist thing I have ever thought, oh wait I purposely get beat up without telling anyone on a regular basis... huh so I have always been masochist... go figure?

Well whatever, quickly washing my hair, and rinsing of I redressed in a black long sleeved shirt, and baggy denim jeans with fingerless white and black elbow gloves. I slowly but surely bandaged my legs up again, brushed my teeth (well remaining ones), and crept in to the gloomy kitchen. So by estimation it's still early as in between 4-6 am.

Glancing at the clock to confirm my suspicions it was 5:30 am. Setting to work on preparing my habitual morning coffee, and knocking back a painkiller Naruto's grandmother gave me, I enjoyed the peace of the house. I grimaced upon spying the blood splatter on the wall and my tooth laying off the the side on the floor. I sighed before cleaning up the stains and tossing the tooth into the trash, sipping my now done coffee, call it sixth sense if you will I felt a presence in the doorway. Halting my sip I glanced wearily think surely not, not at this hour he can't be awake!

I was immediately relieved when I seen a scruffy half dressed in sleep shorts and a t-shirt, Kankuro leaning tiredly on the door frame. "Gaara?" He rubbed his eyes, "What the hell are you doing up?" I shrugged nonchalantly, "Having breakfast you?" He slumped into a chair at the table by the spot I had just scrubbed my blood from I noticed, as he continued "I had to use the bathroom. But since I'm up, may as well stay up." Raising an eyebrow I stated "You do realise it's quarter to six right?" He blinked and groaned "Aw man I thought it was quarter to seven!" He whined and slumped on the table, I rolled my eyes "Your loss not mine." He sat up pouring himself a cup of coffee adding milk and sugar to it, "Your awful talkative today." He eyed me warily, I stared into my coffee cup at my reflection, I suppose I was more vocal lately, than again that would probably be due to certain person that insisted in pestering me until I responded. So I guess my I'm just adapting to carrying on a conversation out of new habits and practice, blinking I looked back at him as he seemed more alert, "..." I never said I could answer his question, an I never said I could start a conversation either, I can keep one going yes, but Naruto's ways still haven't rubbed off on me enough to be that social... yet...

Kankuro shifted uncomfortably at the deafening silence, funny how they should say it's deafening if there's absolutely no noise isn't it? Kankuro looked at his coffee as well, than stalked out of the room. Hmm, well that went better than expected. I didn't think he'd come back until it was time to head to school, there is school today right?... Ah well if Kankuro's going than by process of elimination I will also have school, yeah I really need a calendar. But surprising me once again Kankuro came back in with a Thermos in his hand, he passed it to me. "Here. I know how much you love coffee so instead of wasting your cash use this instead." I was actually speechless Kankuro was actually willingly trying to get along with me, ever since the thing with our uncle he'd more or less always been stand offish or cold towards me. But as I searched his face I realised he was being sincere, "Thank you." I said quietly. Kankuro gave me an easy lopsided grin, "Well it's about time I got my act together and started acting like a proper big brother isn't it?" He did something he'd never done before. He ruffled my hair, and just like that I felt a glow of happiness that Kankuro was actually showing he did care for me, Temari always expressed it through awkward hugs and smiles which would always leaving strained emotions. I looked at the Thermos and smiled slightly at my brother, a foreboding sense overcame me again and this time standing in the door way was 'father' my smile faded instantly.

Kankuro said "Morning father" in a non too overly happy tone, in actuality it was more of a guarded tone. 'Father' nodded "Morning boys." And just like that he placed himself at the table getting a cup of tea, "I don't know why you two like coffee so much." He continued in such a casual tone that made me sick, quickly filling my Thermos I exited the kitchen to grab my stuff, darn it! Is it a school day or not? Hmmm It's Thursday! Way! I remembered, so another day of school, and only three days until Naruto drags me off to That Ichiraku's place. Slipping on my shoes, I called out "Kankuro I'm heading to Naruto's early. See you later."

I left before waiting for any reply, it must have been roughly been quarter passed six, hope Naruto doesn't mind me knocking at his door at this hour. As I approached his home I slowed up this was too new to me, I NEVER have gone over to someone else's before, but I can't chicken out now. So cautiously I knocked on the door, Naruto's brother Iruka answered almost instantly surprising me. He smiled "Hey Gaara, up a bit early aren't you?" Choosing my words I said "Same could be said about you." He laughed "Well actually we all tend to get up about six, that way every one can have plenty have time to use the bathroom." Couldn't argue with that logic, he opened the door wide stepping aside "Come in we were just about to have breakfast." I walked in feeling a bit on edge, but ironically I felt safer here than in my own home. I followed Iruka to the kitchen scanning for Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya were bickering over some porridge and toast, Tonton was eating out of a bowl of the floor, Shizune was helping her self to some cereal, and Iruka went back to frying presumably some eggs.

They all noticed me and smiled calling out good mornings, I nodded and was debating whether I ask where Naruto was or not. As if reading my mind Shizune said "Naruto's still in bed, but you can go wake him if you like. If he doesn't immediately respond just say there's ramen on the table." Nodding my thanks I headed to Naruto's room, knocking lightly out of politeness, with no response I opened the door the blonde was sleeping, I shook his arm, "Naruto." He grumbled and rolled over. "Naruto." He waved me away. "There's ramen on the table." Naruto shot up "Ramen where!" And just like that I felt dizzy as he zoomed around his room in an orange blur getting stuff, dashing into the bathroom having the quickest shower on record, re-emerging with a toothbrush in his mouth as he pulled on an orange hoody, he grabbed his school bag, my arm and dragged himself and me downstairs all in the space of five minutes.

Upon entering the kitchen he pouted and said "I thought there was ramen." His family laughed at his expression, but Iruka placed a plate a fried eggs, bacon and some pancakes which he's dished out to everyone. "Sorry Naruto but not this time." I leaned against the door frame waiting patiently, Tsunade watched me carefully "Gaara have you had breakfast yet." Uh oh don't like where this is going "Yeah I had a cup of coffee, I'm good." She narrowed her eyes "Really? Well I say that's not enough for your body sit down and join us." I waved my hand "That's not necessary thank-you." Naruto winced and gave me a you-shouldn't-have-said-that look, Tsunade stood up and waked over to me then with more strength than I thought possible for a woman her age she dragged me by the ear and sat me in a chair by Naruto.

In an overly sweet tone she said "I INSIST you join us." I nodded quickly, it was obvious this was an argument I couldn't win. Iruka placed two eggs, a slice toast, two pieces of bacon and three pancakes on my plate with a glass of orange juice, my eyes widened there was no way in hell I could finish all that! But under her scary glare I started to eat with them, and soon the table was back to chatting and laughter, halfway through my second pancake after devouring the eggs, bacon and toast I felt way too full. Naruto grinned "You know you don't HAVE to finish it all." I groaned and smacked my head on the table, everyone laughed again, Iruka said "If I didn't know better Gaara I'd say this was the first time you had a big breakfast." I should have bit my tongue to stay quiet but instead I answered "Actually it's the firs time I've had breakfast." Tsunade quickly changed topic as if avoding the issue for the time being "Well I have to get to school soon as does Iruka and Shizune. But first Gaara I'd like to have a quick check over your injuries." I raised my head sharply, and I thought one thing Oh bugger.


	24. Therapy

Tsunade watched me expectantly, "Well come on."

I inwardly panicked, if she looks over my wounds she'll defiantly put two and two together and realise that I've gained fresh ones! Not good, really not good! _"I guess I just lost my husband, I dunno where he's at, so I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna-" _The ringtone was cut off as Tsunade answered her phone, sighing in an irritated fashion she turned to Shizune "That was Haku, him and Zabuza are coming to visit, that's not what bothers me though, there's a text message saying we have an early staff meeting this morning! Damn it! Gaara I'll look at you injuries later OK, c'mon Shizune." Tsunade and Shizune left to go to school, whilst I sighed quietly in relief.

Naruto fist pumped "All right my brothers Haku and Zabuza are coming for a visit! Awesome!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, Naruto smiled sheepishly "Eh heh sorry Gaara you don't know. My granny Tsunade well... She's got a thing for adopting homeless kids and making them her 'babies' since she can't have her own. Like well... Me, Iruka and Shizune." Iruka bopped him on the head "It's Iruka, Shizune and I Naruto."

I blinked, huh so he has a few more family members, interesting. "So is Haku and Zabuza your only other brothers?" Naruto shook his head, "Nah I have seven more siblings in total, counting Shizune and Iruka its nine."

Wow. I didn't see that one coming. Naruto continued "There's Zabuza, Obito and Rin (their married), Anko, Haku, Itachi and Sasuke."

Wait what? "Isn't Anko the history teacher?"

Naruto gave a duh look "Yeah. And?..."

OK moving on, "What about Sasuke? Wouldn't he be living with you guys, and what about your rivalry?"

Naruto smiled sadly "Well Sasuke and Itachi's mother and father were murdered when Sasuke was six. Itachi was struggling to look after them both, so granny Tsunade adopted them, they only moved out two years ago as Itachi wanted Sasuke to go with him, granny was sad but let them go their way. Suppose he's still my brother though... even if he is a bastard."

Well I really didn't see that coming. Naruto stretched "Well lets get going to school."

I grimaced, and Naruto said "Ah don't worry about all snake features just mess with him for a bit of something that should get him off your back."

Wrong choice of wording Naruto, I shuddered and followed him out the door feeling remotely guilty that Kankuro might have to go to school alone. Ah well he'll cope for one morning.

We walked at a leisurely pace... OK so we were being lazy.

It's not like anyone actually looks forward to school, well unless they have a significant other awaiting them and even then when it comes to under-age teens it can only end three ways they split, they stick or the girl gets pregnant.

Such is life I suppose.

Halfway there Sasuke was waiting on a kerb corner, he nodded at Naruto and narrowed his eyes at me but fell into step beside Naruto anyway. "S'up Sasuke?"

The ever oblivious Naruto continued as if everything was peachy king and fine. Sasuke rolled his eyes "As if you don't know. You know that I know that Haku and Zabuza are coming to town. Itachi got a phone call this morning."

Naruto grinned "Aw! You do consider them family after all! The ice prince is defrosting! You better stop now unless you wanna melt."

Sasuke scowled and looked as if Naruto had sworn at him, he said anyway "You know I enjoy sparring matches against them and that's all. You're free to continue with your dellusions as you please though."

Naruto slung an arm over his shoulder "Aw Sasuke you do care! Come here."

Naruto began rubbing his knuckles on Sasuke's head who protested pulling away, "Why are you such an idiot!"

Naruto wiped away an imaginary tear "You see that Gaara he cares!"

Sasuke scowled again looking at me distrustfully "Why are you so pally with this new kid Naruto."

Fine just talk about me like I'm not here, I don't care. "Because he's practically family now!"

Sasuke glared at me "Family? You've known him what three days or just a bit over, you can't say you know all about him in that short time!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke amused "I get it now, you feel threatened like I'm replacing you."

Sasuke stiffened "That's not it you loser!"

We were at school at this point where Sasuke made a hasty exit, Naruto grinned "He is so funny sometimes, silly bugger thought I was replacing him. Tch. Well c'mon oh racoony one our friends, and in your case girlfriend awaits!"

I winced on the inside, with my bruises and cuts the last thing I need right now is touchy feely.

And I have the joy of putting up with that questionable therapist at lunch, yippee. The morning lessons seemed to fly by much to my displeasure, although during history I looked at Anko in a whole new light considering she grew up in Naruto's house hold I could understand why she acts the way she does. I slowly walked towards the therapists room dragging my feet each step of the way, Naruto had offered to come with me but I shook him off, this was something I was going to have to deal with alone.

And that's what worries me.

I wasn't at all surprised that he was waiting for me, cautiously I sat in the chair opposite him, only the desk separating us, and I kept the corner of my vision on the door in case of a quick getaway being needed. He smiled in a way he probably thought was reassuring, honestly it made me even more on edge. "So Gaara, why don't we start with your home life."

I raised an eyebrow "I live in a stable home with my brother and father, and there's nothing else to tell."

I'm allowed to lie, it's my life dammit.

He smiled more "It's OK Gaara, you have a full hour to tell me about yourself, your safe here."

Noooooo I'm not, "Look there's really nothing to tell."

He nodded smiling with fake sympathy "How about this I ask you a question you ask me and whatever we say never leaves this room."

Is this guy that full of himself? "No."

Ignoring my monotone he clapped his hands "Great! I'll start. What's your favourite colour?"

Isn't that a bit personal? "I dislike most colours." Ha find a answer in that vagueness.

He clasped his fingers "Your question now."

Does he really think I'm gonna play along? "How many times have you been in jail?"

He chuckled ignoring my question "I guess it's my turn again! What's your favourite scent?"

Woh! Seriously freaking out here! Who the hell asks that shit in a therapy session! I'm ending this ASAP!

The only way out of this is to feed him some nonsensical crap that is too far fetched to be truth so fine he wants a story, I'll give him a story. So in my most sarcastic tone "Shall we stop beating around the bush? You want my history here it is, I'm actually adopted so my family hate me, I've been to jail four times, court didn't care to count how many times, I've killed three men, I murdered the neighbours cat with a blunt spoon, I broke into school for fun with my brother, I get beaten up on a regular basis, I get raped by my father whilst he listens to rock and roll, and I was so scarred from the first time I attempted suicide, as such I try different ways to kill my self as a hobby. My favourite being the one involving the rubber duck and the C.D player."

There were minor truths in that totally bogus story but it seemed to satisfy him.

"Thank-you Gaara don't you feel better now that you've told the truth. I'll keep this tape recording in my draw for further analysing later so for now your free to go."

That sneaky son of a bitch! "I lied just now! That story I just told was all bullshit! I made it all up!"

He didn't seem phased "It's OK to be afraid."

I was so losing my temper with this guy "There's nothing to be afraid of except the fact your trying to frame me for saying total crap just to get out of this session!"

He shoved me out the door, "Bye!"

The door closed behind me as the panic sat in, all I could say was, "Oh shit."

I trudged back to the table Naruto and the crew usually had lunch at feeling like my feet had a block on lead on each one, my situation has probably just spiralled downwards in freaking flames and it's more or less my fault. Kiba seen my coming first called out "Wahay! Look who busted outta therapy!"

Naturally everyone's attention shifted to me each mirroring different expressions ranging from concern to curiosity, Kankuro sat up so fast I thought he'd overbalance the chair he was on and tip over. "Therapy? What the hell were you doing in therapy?"

That I'd like to know myself. I sat between him and Naruto sighing heavily "I've made a grave miscalculation."

Having fourteen pairs of eyes trained on me I quietly recounted what happened and Kankuro's face paled by the second. "He recorded it! Shit we gotta get that back!"

Sepsuma raised a brow "And why are you panicking it's Gaara's neck on the line."

Kankuro waved his arms "Yeah but he said I assisted him into breaking into a school! And have you seen my face? I am way too pretty to go to jail!"

Sasuke commented "Aside from that we really need to get that tape back. If he presented that tape to the police he could easily have you removed from your father's care and have you placed with a guardian until further notice."

Well being away from my father would be good.

"Most likely he'd convince the cops to let you stay with him as it would be his 'duty' as a professional to look after you in a time of great distress."

On second thought my father's not that bad.

Naruto's eyes widened, Neji asked "How you know that Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away frowning " He tried to get me once but... It doesn't matter. We have to get that tape."

Tenten pulled out a switchblade that had extra accessories such as a small pair of scissors, a nail file, a champagne opener , a compass, and numerous other bits and bobs. "Don't let the teachers know I have this OK? My folks won't let me leave without it as they want me to be safe. Now I have an idea how to break into his office, keep him busy and replace the tape with a fake in a ten minute time span. Who's in?"

Everyone automatically volunteered, I'm honestly touched with their willingness to help me out. Neji helped Tenten unroll a sheet of paper "OK here's what we'll do."


	25. Operation Tape

Now according to Tenten's plan this whole 'mission' was simple. We were split up into different groups using the old tactic of divide and concur, personally I thought this was a suicide mission but hey when in Rome.

So the groups were planned out as follows, Myself, Tenten and Neji were busting into the office to switch the tape with a Michael Jackson one we 'borrowed' from the music room, Kiki and Sepsuma were acting as lookouts at the teachers lounge making sure none of them came are way, Sasuke was acting as a distraction for Orochimaru chatting to him in the nearby corridor with Kiba and Naruto as backup ready to pull the fire alarm at his signal if things got out of hand, Kankuro, Rock Lee and Shino were blocking the school camera's, how they knew where they were I'll have to ask later, Ino and Sakura were having a pretend cat fight in the lunch hall over the bored looking Shikamaru to get everyone's attention, even though they were acting it sounded truly frightening, whilst Hinata and Chouji keeping lookout for them as well in case the teachers took it too seriously.

Shockingly everything was going to plan, Tenten whipped out her tool with her hand wrapped in tissue picking our way into the office, once the door opened Neji scanned quickly making sure there were no obvious camera's to catch us on film. He nodded and Tenten motioned me to show her where the cassette player was I quickly indicated the only lockable draw in the desk.

She grinned manically and made short work of prying it open, my hands also wrapped in tissue I pressed eject and replaced the tape with Michael Jacksons greatest hits. Then slid the draw closed again, it occurred to me how were we going to lock it again when Tenten fiddled with some more. A few moments later she tugged it and it wouldn't budge open, I sincerely hope that she doesn't pursue a career as a safe cracker because they'd never catch her.

Neji's pale eyes flickered in urgency meaning we mad better hurry up as voices floated down the hall to where we were. Tenten and I moved into the hall as Neji closed the door behind us, Tenten worked her magic even with the added pressure looming.

The footsteps drew closer with the voices, Tenten nodded confidently and we made our escape down the hall heading back towards the lunch room.

We did it.

We actually pulled it off.

I stared at the tape we had retrieved wondering what to do with it, I wanted to burn it just to be rid of it forever, Sasuke brought me out of those thoughts when he appeared seemingly from nowhere snatched the tape stuck it in his cassette player rewound and hit record. I blinked at him. He raised an eyebrow "What? I like this song and you wanted the evidence gone."

Huh everyone wins.

Naruto and Kiba soon joined us pouting, Naruto said "Aw we didn't get to pull the fire alarm."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You poor things. You should have tried distracting Orochimaru. He kept going on about 'how lucky I was to be blessed with such a young and perfect physique.' I nearly gouged his eyes out with a pen just to stop him looking at me like that."

I may not know him that well but I'm pretty sure that's a lot of words for Sasuke to say at once, the others stunned silence confirmed my theory. Sasuke glared and went "Hn."

Therefore reinstating normality apparently.

We regrouped with the others at the table, Sakura asked "Well? Did it work?"

Naruto beamed "Uhuh! One hundred percent success!"

Her and Ino breathed in relief "Thank goodness! I didn't want our fight over Shikamaru to be in vain."

Ino added "Totally. No offence Shika."

Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome." Before resuming his sleeping position.

I will not get jealous, I will not get jealous, aw damn it I'm jealous. Just a little. Okay. Maybe a lot. But not at Shikamaru himself really I'm just jealous that he can sleep so much when I can barely get a minutes worth of rest before waking up from a nightmare or otherwise. If it wasn't for my sweet delectable coffee I would have keeled over a long time ago. Speaking of which there was one hovering in front of nose, I looked surprised at Kankuro who was offering the heaven in a cup at me.

He smirked "Go on Gaara you need it more than me anyway."

Gingerly I took the cup unsure what to make of my brother's new attentions, I know he wishes to make up for ignoring me but still this is gonna take some getting used to. Still he brought coffee which is instant bonus points in my book. We all sat in contemplative silence for a little bit when Lee suddenly yelled "YOSH! Our mission was a success so I will train even harder for our next one! I will do fifty sit ups and if I cannot succeed then I shall so three laps around the school on my hands!"

Tenten sighed and Neji hmmed "You can't fight destiny Lee."

Naruto stood up "WHAT THE HELL! I THOUGHT I KICKED THAT DESTINY CRAP OUTTA YOU AGES AGO!"

Sakura got mad and punched Naruto "IDIOT! Don't yell like that in my ear!"

Sasuke smirked "Hn."

Naruto turned on him "WHAT WAS THAT BASTARD!"

Sakura and Ino punched him this time "DON'T CALL SASUKE A BASTARD IDIOT!"

Hinata twiddled her fingers nervously face flushed red, Kankuro smirked at Sepsuma "Talk about a love hate relationship."

Without out looking up from her revision book she quipped back "At least they have a relationship which is something you lack."

Kiki giggled at their banter watching with Shino as the two bickered, Chouji munched on chips as Shikamaru continued snoozing, Kiba had started arguing with Naruto as well, lee added a "YOSH!" every so often despite Tenten's exasperated berating for him to stop and Neji watched the proceedings quietly.

Yes this was the new normality and I must say I'm getting rather fond of it.


End file.
